100 Percent Perfect Girl
by BLACKnote
Summary: U-know Yunho, Namja dari negeri asing yang hampir memiliki segalanya : wajah tampan, tubuh memesona, harta berlimpah, otak cemerlang, dan kekuasaan. Namja yang menolak untuk jatuh cinta. Kim Jaejoong, Siswi SMA yang biasa-biasa saja, tidak terlalu pintar, tidak jago melukis. Gadis remaja yang belum pernah mengenal cinta. Apakah yang akan terjadi bila takdir mempertemukan keduanya?
1. Chapter 1

**100% PERFECT GIRL ****Yunjae Version**

**U-know Yunho Id'Aregarte de la belle roinne III** **:** Seorang penerus tahta kerajaan yang berhasil menyukseskan reformasi ekonomi roinne yang sudah dimulai dari generasi sebelumnya. Tak hanya menyukseskan reformasi ekonomi, ia juga dikenal sebagai seorang raja terhebat karena berhasil memperbaiki segala aspek kehidupan di roinne. Ia bisa melakukan apa saja, jenius dalam menghadapi segala situasinya dengan berani, namun tetap menyadari betapa beratnya tanggung jawab yang diembannya sehingga selalu bersikap waspada. Semua urusan akan beres jika dipercayakan kepadanya. Benar-benar namja yang dapat dipercaya. Kegagalan tak dikenalnya. Karena tak pernah peduli dengan pendapat orang lain, ucapannya sering terdengar dingin dan menyakitkan hati, namun ia disayang oleh semua orang berkat kharismanya. Tidak bisa memperlihatkan perasaannya sebelum bertemu dengan Jaejoong, sebaliknya selalu hilang kendali setiap melihat Jaejoong.

**Kim Jaejoong** **:** Seorang pecinta seni yang lugu dan penuh semangat. Memiliki kesan seperti "gadis tetangga sebelah". Manis, penakut, dan langsung panik untuk hal kecil sekalipun. Agak sensitif dan sulit mengungkapkan perasaannya, namun gadis ini bukanlah perempuan biasa. Semangat dan ambisi membara dalam hatinya. Keras kepala juga percaya diri. Sifatnya ini sering membuat berbenturan dengan Yunho, tapi sebenarnya ia adalah sosok yang dapat membuat orang disekitarnya ceria. Sikapnya yang seperti ini membuat Yunho berkata, "kenapa kau bersikap baik pada semua orang, tetapi kejam hanya padaku?" gadis yang beruntung soal namja. Namun, sebenarnya lebih tepat dibilang bernasib malang karena terus menarik namja-namja bermasalah datang padanya.

**Title : 100% Perfect Girl Yunjae Version**

**Pairing : Yunjae **

**Rate : M **

**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, Mature, TYPO, etc. **

**FF ini terinspirasi dari Manhwa dengan judul dan isi yang sama. Jadi, cerita ini bukan asli punya saya. Saya hanya membuat versi Yunjae nya saja.**

**Semua kejadian dan cerita sesuai dengan isi Manhwa. Tapi mungkin akan terjadi beberapa perubahan yang disesuaikan dengan para tokoh dan juga kesesuaian cerita.**

**Ini ff pertama saya jadi jika jelek dan tidak memuaskan mohon dimaklumi. Saya masih belajar buat ff jadi mohon bantuannya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

**Summary : **

Disuatu pagi yang cerah dibulan april, disebuah jalan kecil di daerah harajuku, aku berpapasan dengan seorang "100 % perfect girl"

**U-know Yunho, **Namja dari negeri asing yang hampir memiliki segalanya : wajah tampan, tubuh memesona, harta berlimpah, otak cemerlang, dan kekuasaan. Namja yang menolak untuk jatuh cinta.

**Kim Jaejoong,** Siswi SMA yang biasa-biasa saja, tidak terlalu pintar, tidak jago melukis. Gadis remaja yang belum pernah mengenal cinta.

Apakah yang akan terjadi bila benang merah takdir mempertemukan keduannya?

Kisah cinta pertama yang begitu kuat menggelora pun dimulai...!

**-Chapter 1-**

Disuatu pagi yang cerah dibulan april, disebuah jalan kecil di daerah harajuku, aku berpapasan dengan seorang 100 % perfect girl. Sejujurnya dia tidak terlalu cantik, juga tidak mencolok. Walaupun begitu, aku dapat mengenalinya dari jarak 100 meter. Karena bagiku, dia adalah seorang gadis sempurna 100 %. Sejak melihatnya, jantungku berdebar kencang, mulutku terasa kering. Aku tidak tahu apakah kalian juga akan menyukai gadis ini atau tidak. Kakinya tidak jenjang matanyapun tidak terlalu besar. Namun, dia seorang gadis sempurna 100% bagiku. Walau hanya 30 menit, aku sangat ingin berbincang dengannya. Aku ingin mendengarkan ceritanya, juga ingin menceritakan tentang diriku kepadanya. Lalu, yang terpenting, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa pertemuan kami di suatau pagi yang cerah, disebuah jalan kecil di daerah harajuku, pada bulan april 1981 itu adalah sebuah takdir. Saat itu adalah masa-masa yang begitu damai, masa-masa yang penuh dengan rahasia lembut.

Plek

Novel dengan judul 100% girl karya Haruki Murakami itu langsung ditutup begitu saja setelah namja tampan bermata musang, berhidung mancung, dan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati itu selesai membaca novel itu.

"Picisan!" Ujarnya dengan nada mengejek pada pemilik buku itu.

"Picisan? Tidak terharu sama sekali?" Tanya pemilik buku itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya pada namja bermata musang yang mengejek novelnya barusan.

"Mustahil bertemu 100% perfect girl, bikin merinding saja. Kau suka hal begituan ya?"

"Apaan, sih! Siapa yang tadi merampas bukuku!" teriak namja pemilik novel itu tidak terima.

"Itu karena aku bosan" Jawab namja mata musang itu mengelak, sedangkan namja pemilik novel itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya jengah.

"Chun, mana laporannya?" Ujar namja bermata musang pada Yoochun sang sekretaris sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Hah? Laporan?" Tanya Yoochun bingung, tapi sesaat kemudian dia langsung mengerti dan tanpa membuang-buang waktu dia langsung mengambil tumpukan dokumen diseberang kursi yang dia duduki dan cepat-cepat menyerahkan satu per satu dokumen yang akan ditanda tangani oleh namja bermata musang itu.

Selama delapan jam kedua namja itu berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang harus mereka selesaikan secepatnya sebelum mereka tiba ditempat yang mereka tuju. Yoochun sang Sekretaris sudah sangat kelelahan, wajar saja selama delapan jam mereka terus berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen tanpa istirahat sedikitpun. Tetapi lain halnya dengan atasannya yang masih terlihat baik-baik saja, dan tidak nampak kelelahan sama sekali.

"Lho! Mana laporan ekonomi asia?" Tanya namja bermata musang itu sambil menatap Sekretarisnya dengan tajam.

"I..itu tidak mendesak. Lagipula, mustahil menyelesaikan semuanya dalam perjalanan ini"

"Kalau hanya sampai Seoul sih, bisa. Kau tau aku tidak suka buang waktu kan?"

"Park Yoochun, masa tidak bisa mengatur jadwal bosmu sendiri. Sekretaris payah" Lanjut namja bermata musang itu mengejek lagi.

'Kau itu yang terlalu hebat. Aku yang punya 3 gelar doktor ini masa dibilang payah. Dasar MONSTER!' Gerutu Yoochun sebal karena terus diejek.

"Gila kerja itu penyakit, lho. Bagaimana bisa bertahan sampai sekarang tanpa santai sedetik pun, sih? Walau punya tanggung jawab sangat besar dan pekerjaan sangat banyak, kau Cuma manusia yang butuh santai dan istirahat juga" Ujar Yoochun sambil membuka dan mulai membaca kembali novelnya yang sempat terabaikan karena atasannya yang menyebalkan itu.

Selama sisa perjalanan didalam pesawat, namja bermata musang mulai terlihat bosan hanya duduk diam di kursi tanpa mengerjakan apapun. Lalu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela, tangan kirinya mulai bergerak dan langsung merebut novel yang sedang Yoochun baca.

"Kenapa lagi sih!" Teriak Yoochun frustasi karena dari tadi namja bermata musang itu terus saja menggangunya.

"Baru sekali ini ke seoul, kan? Nikmatilah pemandangan di luar. Setiap kota terlihat sama saja dari langit" Ujar namja bermata musang itu tiba-tiba. Matanya terus memperhatikan pemandangan kota seoul dari luar jendela dan menghiraukan Yoochun disampingnya yang sedang menahan untuk tidak menggeplak kepalanya dengan novel yang sudah direbutnya kembali.

DEG

'Sejak pagi jantungku berdebar kencang tanpa alasan' batin namja bermata musang itu.

"Tapi aneh...firasatku mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu"

.

.

.

"Jaejoong... Kim Jaejoong!"

"Ne!" jawab yeoja cantik bermata doe, berambut panjang lurus yang berwarna hitam, berkulit putih seputi salju, dan oh jangan lupakan bibirnya yang merah seperti buah cherry.

"Apa? So Hyun dipilih jadi wakil sekolah? Tapi aku peringkat satu di sekolah ini" Ucap Jaejoong tidak percaya dan merasa kecewa setelah guru konseling yang tadi memanggilnya memberitahukan maksudnya memanggil Jaejoong itu keruangannya.

"Benar. Tapi So Hyun akan melanjutkan sekolah ke luar negeri. Dan kontes seni ini amat penting bagi masa depannya, karena itu kau mengalah saja" Jawab guru konseling itu sedikit merasa bersalah pada murid yang seharusnya menjadi wakil sekolah untuk kontes seni.

"Lagi pula, kau tidak berniat meneruskan studi ke jurusan seni, bukan"

Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya, matanya terasa panas dan siap mengeluarkan cairan beningnya ketika guru konselingnya mengatakan seperti itu. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun Jaejoong langsung berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

.

.

.

"Keterlaluan masa begitu? Mana ada guru yang begitu. Pasti karena uang... huh!" Teriak Heechul tak terima ketika temannya -Jaejoong- menceritakan perihal dia yang harusnya menjadi wakil sekolah untuk kontes seni diganti oleh So Hyun, hanya karena yeoja yang bernama So Hyun itu akan melanjutkan sekolahnya ke luar negeri.

"Yah! Kau juga merasa tidak adil kan?" Tanya Heechul pada Jaejoong yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Tidak apa. Melukis Cuma hobi, ko" Jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

.

.

.

Di sepanjang jalan menuju rumah, Jaejoong terus menundukan kepalanya kebawah. Dia terlihat masih kecewa dengan guru konselingnya dan sedih karena tidak bisa menjadi wakil sekolah untuk kontes seni yang sudah lama dicita-citakannya. 'Tidak... aku... bukannya tidak apa-apa' Batinnya.

Tak terasa kini Jaejoong sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Namun, ketika akan masuk ke dalam dia melihat seorang namja bule yang dikenalnya keluar dari pintu depan rumahnya dengan dandanan yang terlihat rapi seperti akan pergi.

"Hi, Jae" Sapa namja bule itu.

"Hi, Nolan" Balas Jaejoong.

"Hari ini ada minum-minum. Sampaikan pada ibumu, aku tidak akan makan malam"

"Nolan,kamu terlalu sering minum, deh" Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang terlihat menggemaskan.

"Haha, tolong kali ini saja. Hari ini ada teman yang baru selesai studi dan akan kembali ke negerinya" Kekeh Nolan karena melihat Jaejoong yang menggemaskan dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan seperti itu.

Setelah Nolan pergi Jaejoong bergegas masuk kerumahnya. Begitu masuk Jaejoong langsung melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur dimana saat ini ibunya sedang berkutat dengan masakan yang sedang diolahnya diatas wajan.

"Umma... soal kontes seni..."

"Mestinya langsung pulang begitu sekolah selesai. Kenapa lama sekali, sih?" Potong ketika dia mendengar suara Jaejoong.

"U... umma, tadi sonsaengnim..."

"Cepat pergi ke Brit Hotel. Ada siswa baru dari Boston. Dia tidak tahu daerah sini, jadi jemput dia" Potong lagi tidak memberikan kesempatan Jaejoong bicara.

"YAH, CEPAT!" Teriak karena Jaaejoong tidak meresponnya.

"Oppa sedang apa? Dia ada di rumah, kan?" Jawab Jaejoong kesal karena ibunya dari tadi memotong kalimatnya terus, dan sekarang ibunya yang cerewet itu malah menyuruhnya pergi menjemput seseorang padahal dia baru saja pulang dari sekolah, kenapa tidak kakaknya saja.

"Oppamu namja, kan? Lagian, dia sibuk bikin laporan"

Setelah berganti baju Jaejoong keluar begitu saja tanpa pamit pada ibunya karena masil kesal pada ibunya yang suka seenaknya sendiri itu.

'Haa.. seni? Keluarga kita? Itu cuma untuk anak perempuan dari keluarga kaya'

'Memangnya itu bisa menghasilkan uang? Kamu bakal mati kelaparan'

'Kita harus mengumpulkan uang untuk membantu Oppamu buka klinik setelah dia lulus nanti. Kamu juga haru secepatnya cari kerja. Kalau Oppamu berhasil kamu juga yang untung'

Kalimat-kalimat itu selalu saja terucap dari mulut ibunya jika Jaejoong membicarakan tentang keinginannya meneruskan sekolah ke jurusan seni. Ibunya selalu saja mementingkan kakaknya yang notabene adalah namja dibandingkan dia yang seorang Yeoja. 'Aku tidak baik-baik saja... sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja...!' batinnya.

'Memangnya Oppa segalanya, Memangnya namja segalanya! Memangnya mahasiswa kedokteran segalanya?' katanya dalam hati.

BANG

Seorang namja yang sedang membuat laporan di dalam kamarnya, terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah kaleng bekas yang sengaja dilempar seseorang menghantam kaca jendelanya dengan keras. Merasa terganggu, ia lalu membuka jendelanya berniat memarahi si pelaku yang seenaknya melempar kaleng bekas minuman tersebut mengenai jendelanya dan sesaat membuat ia jantungan.

"SIAPA" Teriaknya marah. Tetapi amarahnya langsung hilang ketika di bawah sana ia melihat siapa pelakunya, dan si pelaku itu malah menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. Setelah puas mengejek korbannya, si pelaku itu langsung pergi meninggalkan sang korban tanpa merasa bersalah. Tanpa pelaku itu sadari namja yang tadi di kerjainya itu masih terus memandangnya sampai si pelaku mulai menghilang di tikungan jalan dan tidak terlihat oleh pandangannya lagi. "Dasar" Ucapnya tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Lokasinya bagus, bangunannya juga bagus, hanya perlu renovasi sedikit" Ucap namja bermata musang itu setelah berkeliling melihat hotel yang baru saja selesai dibangun itu.

"Padahal kontrak serah terima hotel baru akan dilaksanakan besok, tapi malah datang hari ini" Ujar Yoochun sedikit tidak enak pada perusahaan dari korea yang menjalin kerja sama dengan atasannya yang selalu seenaknya saja itu.

"Ini bisnis pertama di korea, jadi tidak boleh ceroboh, lagi pula jika kedatanganku diketahui publik, para media pasti sudah berkerumun sejak dibandara. Kau tahu kan, aku benci wartawan dan kamera" Ujar atasannya membela diri.

"Tapi menyuruh Top menunggu di luar... itu bahaya sekali, kan?"

"Aku datang diam-diam. Mustahil keliling sambil diikuti pengawalkan? Di sini banyak orang asing aku takkan mencolok" Ucapnya percaya diri.

'Orang ini... masa berpikir dirinya tidak mencolok?' Batin Yoochun risih karena mulai banyak orang yang menatap dan membicarakan mereka berdua.

"Pasti bintang film"

"Bukan. Pasti model"

"Wajahnya tidak asing deh"

"Tampan sekali, hidungnya, bulu matanya"

"Lihat. Tingginya pasti 180 lebih"

"Pokoknya, namja tinggi dalam setelan jas hitam terlihat sangat... SEKSI...!"

Itulah sebagian kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan orang-orang terutama para yeoja ketika mereka berpapasan dengan kedua namja tampan yang sangat mencolok itu terutama namja bermata musang.

.

.

.

Sementara itu ditempat yang sama dengan kedua namja tampan tadi seorang yeoja terlihat sangat kesal pada lawan bicaranya disambungan telepon selulernya.

"APA" Teriaknya

"_Karena lama menunggu, akhirnya dia naik taksi kesini. Cepat pulang, kamu tahu kalau kita harus masak banyak lauk, kan? Bersihkan ikan, lobak..."_

"Tidak mau!" Potong yeoja itu cepat sebelum lawan bicaranya itu meneruskan kalimatnya.

"_Apa?"_

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau pulang, aku juga punya urusan sendiri" Teriak yeoja itu lagi

"_YAH! JAE! JA..." _

PIK

Belum selesai lawan bicaranya meneruskan kalimatnya sambungan telepon itu langsung diputuskan begitu saja oleh Jaejoong. 'Aku berontak' ujarnya dalam hati.

"Kim Jaejoong, hidupmu sangat kejam" Gumam Jaejoong sambari menutup matanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok dibelakangnya. 'Jalan-jalan cari angin saja, deh.' Batinnya kemudian.

.

.

.

Tak jauh dari tempat Jaejoong berada dua namja yang tadi sempat menjadi pusat perhatian itu kini sedang berjalan beriringan sambil sesekali berbincang mengenai hotel yang kini tengah mereka kelilingi untuk dicek itu.

"Rasanya tidak percaya kalau hotel multinasional roinne akan buka cabang di korea" Kata namja yang mempunyai bibir berbentuk hati pada namja disebelahnya yang berjidat lebar dan berbibir agak tebal itu.

"Situasi di sini sangat mendukung. Mulai sekarang..." Kalimat namja berjidat lebar dan berbibir agak tebal itu terhenti ketika ia merasakan perutnya melilit sakit.

"Se... sepertinya karena makanan di pesawat " Ucap Yoochun pada atasannya. Beruntung toilet tidak jauh dari tempatnya berbincang.

"Tu... tunggu sebentar ya" Ia langsung berbalik menuju toilet tanpa menunggu jawaban dari atasannya yang hanya diam menatapnya.

"Payah, bisa-bisanya orang itu punya 3 gelar doktor" Ujar namja mata musang setelah Yoochun masuk ke dalam toilet.

.

.

.

Syut Ting

Suara benda jatuh mengalihkan perhatian namja bermata musang dari kegiatannya yang sedang melihat lukisan, dia terkejut ketika mendongak ke bawah dan melihat cincin yang seharusnya melekat pada jari kelingking tangan kanannya terlepas dan terus bergelinding menjauhinya. Hingga tiba-tiba cincin itu berhenti bergelinding didepan sebuah sepatu milik seseorang. Orang itu lalu membungkuk untuk mengambil cincin milik namja di depannya. Namja itu merasa lega cincinnya berhenti bergelinding. Namja bermata musang itu tertegun ketika matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata doe yang sangat indah. Darahnya berdesir dan wajahnya langsung memerah bak kepiting rebus, jangtungnya pun berdetak dengan sangat cepat, dan matanya tidak bisa berpaling seolah terhipnotis oleh keindahan mata doe itu.

.

.

.

"Haha.. Maaf menggangu mendadak kebelet, benar-benar tidak bisa dita...han" Ucapan Yoochun terhenti ketika tidak mendapati atasannya di tempat ia tadi meninggalkannya.

"Di...dimana dia..?!" Teriaknya panik.

.

.

.

Setelah turun dari bis Jaejoong langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya keatas dan menghirup udara pegunungan yang sejuk "Haa... segarnya" Ucapnya.

Ibu pasti marah sekali, ya?. Ah, bodoh amat sekarang hari pemberontakanku kuatkan hatimu Kim Jaejoong.

Langkah kaki Jaejoong terhenti ketika dia mendengar ribut-ribut dari arah belakangnya. 'Orang asing?' ucapnya dalam hati ketika ia menoleh kebelakang. Ia lalu menghampiri seorang supir taksi yang sedang menagih ongkos pada namja bule yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Ada apa, Ahjusshi?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ah bule ini mau pergi begitu saja tanpa bayar ongkos taksi" Jawab supir taksi itu.

'Ah benar juga, harus bayar ongkos kalau naik transportasi umum aku lupa saat itu karna tidak terbiasa. Padahal Yoochun sudah memperingatiku' Batin namja bule itu.

"Agassi, tolong suruh dia bayar ongkos taksi" Suruh supir taksi itu pada Jaejoong karena ia tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan bule itu.

"Kenapa tidak bayar ongkos taksi?"

"Tidak punya uang?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi pada namja bule itu. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya karena memang namja bule itu lebih tinggi darinya. Jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat sehingga namja itu bisa melihat mata doe Jaejoong yang terlihat besar dan menggemaskan tengah menatapnya. Jantungnya berdetak 3 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, wajahnya memerah sampai ketelinganya karena merasa gugup diperhatikan dengan jarak yang dekat seperti itu.

'Haa... mana bisa kutinggal begitu saja' batin Jaejoong, karena rumahnya kosan untuk para mahasiswa asing Jaejoong sangat menguasai bahasa inggris, dan karena dia tidak tega jika meninggalkan seorang bule yang sedang kesusahan. lalu dia pun membayar ongkos taksi yang ditumpangi namja bule itu. 'Haa... uang sakuku sebulan' Ratapnya.

Sesudah membayar ongkos taksi yang di tumpangi namja bule itu Jaejoong pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Tetapi dia merasa ada seseorang sedang mengikutinya dari belakang. Benar saja ketika ia berbalik kebelakang namja bule yang tadi telah menghabiskan uang sakunya selama sebulan itu tengah mengikutinya.

"Kenapa mengikutiku? Tidak punya ongkos kembali ke seoul?" Tanya Jaejoong kesal. 'Ini hari keberuntunganmu Kim Jaejoong. Dikecewakan di sekolah, diomeli umma, dan sekarang malah bertemu bule kere' batinnya sendu.'Dasar padahal penampilannya bintang lima, tapi tingkahnya seperti orang bodoh' Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Ayo, ikut aku" Ajaknya tak tega setelah melihat tatapan sayu namja di depannya itu.

'Ah, ya... aku mengikuti gadis ini. Tapi... kenapa...?' Batin namja bule itu heran.

.

.

.

"Benar kearah sini?" Tanya pengemudi mobil pada seorang yang terlihat gelisah disebelahnya.

"Di jasnya terpasang alat pelacak tercanggih" Jawab Yoochun.

Seketika wajah Yoochun berubah menjadi pucat melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya berada dalam mobil disamping mobil yang ia tumpangi memegang sebuah pistol ditangannya. 'T... TOP...!' seru Yoochun saking terkejutnya ia sampai menggigit keempat jari tangan kanannya sekaligus.

"Apa itu?" Kaget sang supir disebelah Yoochun.

"Gawat, kalau benar penculikan akan jadi masalah antar negara"

"La... lapor polisi saja bahaya kalau para pengawal itu dibiarkan ini di korea, lho" Panik sang supir.

"AKU JUGA DALAM BAHAYA TAHU. SEDIKIT SAJA BOCAH PEMBUAT MASALAH ITU LECET, AKU PASTI MATI DIBUNUH TOP! AKU TIDAK MAU MATI. KALAU ITU SAMPAI TERJADI, KAU MAU TANGGUNG JAWAB?" Teriak Yoochun lebih panik sampai-sampai jidat lebarnya terlihat bertambah lebar menurut sang sopir.

"Bikin cemas begini, awas saja kalau ketemu akan kuinjak-injak dia" Sang supir mengkeret dan takut melihat Yoochun terus mengoceh disepanjang perjalanan.

**T.B.C or DELET**

**APA INI? TIDAK BERMUTU JELEK BANGET LAGI GAK PAKE AJA**

**Pasti itu komenter kalian. Saya tahu ff ini jauuuuuuh dari kata BAGUS-bilang aja JELEK. Lalu kenapa saya nekat mempublisnya? Itu karena saya prihatin dengan ff YUNJAE yang hampir punah. Maknya saya nekat but ff ini saya hanya ingin melestarikan ff YUNJAE itu saja. Maafkan saya yang menyampah ff tidak bermutu ini. **


	2. Chapter 2

**100% PERFECT GIRL Yunjae Version**

**Title : 100% Perfect Girl Yunjae Version**

**Pairing : Yunjae**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, Mature, TYPO, etc.**

**FF ini terinspirasi dari Manhwa dengan judul dan isi yang sama. Jadi, cerita ini bukan asli punya saya. Saya hanya membuat versi Yunjae nya saja.**

**Semua kejadian dan cerita sesuai dengan isi Manhwa. Tapi mungkin akan terjadi beberapa perubahan yang disesuaikan dengan para tokoh dan juga kesesuaian cerita.**

**Ini ff pertama saya jadi jika jelek dan tidak memuaskan mohon dimaklumi. Saya masih belajar buat ff jadi mohon bantuannya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**Summary :**

Disuatu pagi yang cerah dibulan april, disebuah jalan kecil di daerah harajuku, aku berpapasan dengan seorang "100 % perfect girl"

**U-know Yunho, **Namja dari negeri asing yang hampir memiliki segalanya : wajah tampan, tubuh memesona, harta berlimpah, otak cemerlang, dan kekuasaan. Namja yang menolak untuk jatuh cinta.

**Kim Jaejoong,** Siswi SMA yang biasa-biasa saja, tidak terlalu pintar, tidak jago melukis. Gadis remaja yang belum pernah mengenal cinta.

Apakah yang akan terjadi bila benang merah takdir mempertemukan keduannya?

Kisah cinta pertama yang begitu kuat menggelora pun dimulai...!

.

.

.

**Preview :**

"Gawat, kalau benar penculikan akan jadi masalah antar negara"

"La... lapor polisi saja bahaya kalau para pengawal itu dibiarkan ini di korea, lho" Panik sang supir.

"AKU JUGA DALAM BAHAYA TAHU. SEDIKIT SAJA BOCAH PEMBUAT MASALAH ITU LECET, AKU PASTI MATI DIBUNUH TOP! AKU TIDAK MAU MATI. KALAU ITU SAMPAI TERJADI, KAU MAU TANGGUNG JAWAB?" Teriak Yoochun lebih panik sampai-sampai jidat lebarnya terlihat bertambah lebar menurut sang sopir.

"Bikin cemas begini, awas saja kalau ketemu akan kuinjak-injak dia" Sang supir mengkeret dan takut melihat Yoochun terus mengoceh disepanjang perjalanan.

.

.

.

**-Chapter 2-**

.

.

.

Pemandangan di sekitar gunung itu sangat indah dan udaranya juga menyegarkan, pohon-pohon pinus menjulang tinggi daun-daunnya yang sudah munguning berjatuhan tertiup oleh angin, berbagai jenis bunga pun banyak tumbuh dengan indah sehingga menarik kupu-kupu berdatangan dan hinggap untuk menghisap sari bunga-bunga indah itu. Memang tempat yang baik untuk orang yang ingin melepaskan penat atau sekedar berlibur setelah beraktifitas maupun bekerja di kota yang udaranya sudah terkontaminasi oleh polusi.

"Wah...ada kios makanan di sini" Kaget Jaejoong saat ia melihat sebuah kios makanan berada di tempat yang mirip hutan ini.

Ia lalu sedikit berlari menghampiri kios itu, meninggalkan namja bule di sampingnya.

"Kau mau? Kutraktir" Tawarnya pada namja bule itu.

"Ahjusshi dakkochi 2" Pesannya pada seorang namja paruh baya pemilik kios itu, setelah melihat anggukkan namja itu.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri di mana namja bule itu berdiri. Dia mengamati postur tubuh namja itu dari ujung sepatu sampai ujung rambut namja bule itu. Menurut pengamatannya namja itu memiliki kulit yang sedikit coklat, berbadan tegap, rambutnya berwarna coklat sedikit tua, berhidung mancung, bibirnya berbentuk hati, dan yang terakhir adalah matanya, ia sedikit heran saat melihat mata namja bule itu. Biasanya, kebanyakkan orang barat bermata besar dan berwarna biru atau hijau, tapi mata bule di sampingnya itu malah sedikit sipit dan berbentuk seperti mata musang. Lucu sekali menurutnya. Juga manik mata bule itu berwarna coklat bukan biru atau hijau seperti kebanyakan orang barat. Tetapi walaupun begitu ia akui namja itu memang tampan bahkan namja tertampan yang pernah di temuinya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah mengamati namja itu. Ia lupa jika ia belum mengetahui nama namja itu.

"U-know Yunho Id'Aregarte de la belle Roinne III" Jawab namja bule itu.

"Ppffft! Panjang sekali. Dari namamu, sepertinya kau orang luar biasa. Tidak pernah diejek soal namamu itu. Haha" Tawa Jaejoong sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu namja itu.

Karena tidak ada reaksi dari namja itu Jaejoong kemudian menjauhkan tangannya dari bahu namja itu dan menghentikan tawanya.

"Mustahil bisa hapal namamu. Panggilanmu?"

"Ibu...memanggilku Yunho"

"Ah, begitu. Namaku Kim Jaejoong, tapi kau panggil aku Jae saja, oke!"

"Ya...!" Jawab Yunho menolehkan kepalanya pada Jaejoong dan menarik kedua sudut bibir berbentuk hatinya keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman yang sangat menawan membuat wajah Jaejoong memanas dan pipi putihnya berubah merah setelah melihat senyuman maut namja itu.

Deg

'Senyuman maut. Aku sampai berhenti bernapas. Ya...walau sudah sering lihat orang asing, tapi baru kali ini kulihat yang seperti ini' Batin Jaejoong sambil mengusap-usap dadanya berusaha menenangkan jantungnya agar normal kembali.

"Jae?" Panggil Yunho heran melihat Jaejoong memunggunginya sambil mengusap-usap dadanya.

"Ya?" Jawab Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya kembali menghadap Yunho. 'Semakin dilihat, wow! Tampan sekali!' Batin Jaejoong lagi.

"Silakan, dakkochinya" Ahjusshi penjual makanan itu menyerahkan masing-masing satu tusuk dakkochi yang sudah matang itu pada mereka.

"Apa ini? Merah sekali" Tanya Yunho sedikit merasa ngeri saat melihat warna merah dari makanan yang sedang di pegangnya itu.

"Hmm...terlalu pedas tidak, ya? Coba dulu, deh. Orang Korea suka pedas, sih" Ujar Jaejoong, lalu memakan dakkochi itu dengan lahap.

Ragu-ragu Yunho mendekatkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya, lalu menggigit sedikit ujung makanan itu.

"Haa...pedas! kau bisa makan beginian, ya. Rasanya juga aneh" Ujar Yunho setelah mencicipi makanan yang terasa aneh menurutnya itu.

"Orang yang tidak punya uang milih makanan juga, ya" Sindir Jaejoong.

"Oh Ya, Yunho. Kau siapa?"

"Hm?" Gumam Yunho sedikit tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jaejoong itu.

"Apa kerjamu?" Jelas Jaejoong masih mengunyah makanannya.

"Ah, aku..." Yunho menghentikan ucapannya ketika perutnya merasa mual, keringat dingin mulai keluar, badannya pun gemetaran dia menjatuhkan dakkochi di tangannya. Satu tangannya bergerak memegang perutnya dan satu tangannya yang lain memegang mulutnya seperti akan muntah.

"Yunho? Kenapa, Yun...!" Kaget Jaejoong melihat kondisi Yunho seperti orang kesakitan.

"Kau...apa yang kau berikan padaku...!" Ujar Yunho dengan napas yang mulai terputus-putus.

"Kya...kenapa begini! To...tolong!"

Bruuuk

"Yunho...!" Teriak Jaejoong begitu Yunho ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

Ciiiiiitttt

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara rem mobil berhenti tepat di belakangnya.

Dia melihat seorang namja berjidat lebar tergesa-gesa turun dari mobil kemudian berlari mendekati Yunho yang tergeletak pingsan di sampingnya. Melihat kondisi Yunho yang seperti kesulitan bernapas, dengan cepat namja itu langsung membuka simpul dasi dan kancing bagian atas kemeja yang Yunho kenakan.

"A...astaga...tidak bisa bernapas?! Kenapa...?" Paniknya saat merasakan napas Yunho mulai terputus-putus.

Tak jauh di mana Yunho pingsan namja berjidat lebar itu menemukan sebuah makanan yang ia yakini penyebab dari pingsannya Yunho itu.

"Jangan-janagan daging ayam? Ini anaphylaxy shock! Dia alergi unggas!" Katanya.

"Bodoh! Benapaslah! Orang sepertimu masa tergeletak di tempat konyol begini" Yoochun, namja berjidat lebar itu terus menekan-nekan dada Yunho dengan kedua tanganya, berharap Yunho segera sadar.

Jaejoong yang berada di samping kedua namja itu merasa takut, cemas, dan panik dalam waktu bersamaan ketika Yunho tidak juga sadar.

"Ayo bernapaslah!" Ujar Yoochun putus asa saat Yunho tidak juga bernapas dengan baik.

Seorang namja bermata tajam setajam elang yang berdiri tak jauh dari Yoochun dan Yunho terlihat sangat cemas ketika usaha Yoochun untuk membangunkan Yunho itu tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali.

"Ambulans sudah datang!" teriak seseorang.

Duakkk

Karena merasa kesal Top, namja bermata elang yang sedari tadi sangat cemas mengkhawatirkan Yunho yang tidak kunjung tersadar itu langsung saja menendang pantat Yoochun setelah mendengar ambulans telah datang. Tanpa menghiraukan Yoochun yang mengaduh kesakitan setelah pantatnya ia tendang dengan cukup keras itu, Top langsung saja mengangkat Yunho dengan kedua tangannya menuju mobil ambulans yang sudah di persiapkan.

"Cepat!"

"Baik! Di sini!"

"Cepat! Cepat" Teriak orang-orang panik.

Mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca ingin menangis saat menyaksikan orang-orang itu terlihat tergesa-gesa membawa Yunho ke rumah sakit dengan mobil ambulans. Dia merasa sangat bersalah jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Yunho.

.

.

.

"Ke mana saja kau...!" Teriak ketika melihat Jaejoong baru pulang ketika waktu menunjukan pukul 07.47 PM.

Tetapi Jaejoong mengabaikan teriakkan ibunya dan terus berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk. Hyunjoong, kakak laki-lakinya itu merasa heran dengan tingkah Jaejoong yang tidak biasanya itu. matanya terus memperhatikan Jaejoong sampai adiknya itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

**-Jaejoong POV-**

Brak

Aku langsung menyenderkan tubuhku di balik pintu ketika pintu kamarku ini kututup. Mataku mulai memanas kemudian menangis saat mengingat kejadian sore tadi.

Aku tidak sempat tanya dia dibawa ke mana. Semuanya bergerak dengan amat cepat. Dalam sekejap, dia langsung dibawa pergi.

Wajahnya sangat pucat...

Dia tidak bisa bernapas...

Kumohon! Akan kuturuti apa pun kemauanmu jika bertemu lagi nanti.

Karena itu kumohon...

Jangan mati...!

**-Jaejoong POV End-**

.

.

.

Yoochun dan Top kini berada di sebuah ruangan VVIP di Yonsei University Hospital. Di mana Yunho dirawat. Rahang mereka mengeras seperti menahan amarahnya ketika melihat lelaki bermata musang yang sangat mereka cemaskan itu, kini malah duduk tenang di atas kasur rumah sakit dan tersenyum kaku ketika melihat wajah mereka yang tidak bersahabat padanya.

"Aku kan tidak mati. Jangan marah dong. Kenapa ekspresi kalian begitu, sih?" Ujar Yunho risih juga terus di perhatikan seperti itu.

"Dasar bodoh. Kau...awas kalau sampai kenapa-kenapa. Kami...bukan kami, tapi aku. Kau pikir aku bisa bertahan? Hidupmu bukan milikmu sendiri! Aku tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa kamu. Bukan Cuma aku...kami semua! Kenapa...kenapa kau ceroboh seperti itu..."

"Kupecat lho, kalau bawel terus" Ancam Yunho.

Yoochun yang takut dengan ancaman Yunho itu pun seketika terdiam.

"Chun...saat aku tumbang...di sampingku ada seorang gadis, kan?" Tanya Yunho begitu Yoochun sudah terdiam.

"Ah, karena panik tidak aku peduli...kan. Tunggu! Siapa dia? Mata-mata? Pembunuh bayaran? Anggota teroris internasional?! Cara baru ya, pakai daging ayam...!"

"Pembunuh bayaran..." Gumam Top sembari mengambil pistol di saku bagian dalam jasnya, kemudian mengangkat ujung pistol yang di pegangnya itu keatas.

"AH, BUKAN! TOP, Dia Cuma gadis biasa" Kaget Yunho saat melihat Top bersiap akan menarik pelatuknya untuk menembakan isi peluru pistol miliknya itu ke atap rumah sakit.

"Aku hanya...mengikuti dia"

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Yoochun bingung dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Yunho.

"Entahlah...aku juga tidak tahu" Jawab Yunho dengan wajah sendu.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Yunho kembali ke negaranya.

Setelah pesawatnya mendarat di bandara internasional Roinne. Yunho langsung bergegas menuju istana Roinne di mana ia di lahirkan dan tumbuh besar di sana sampai sekarang.

Roinne. Resminya bernama principate de la belle Roinne, sebuah negara kecil di Eropa yang terletak di antara Swiss dan Peranciss, juga berbatasan langsung dengan Italia, bersistem pemerintahan monarki konstitusional, memiliki luas sekitar 400 km2, dan berpenduduk sekitar 500 ribu kepala keluarga. Bahasa nasional negara ini adalah bahasa Perancis dan bahasa Inggris.

Perbankan, distribusi, dan turisme menjadi sektor ekonomi utama. Walau Roinne sebuah negara yang amat kecil, pendapatan perkapita penduduknya sangat tinggi. Tingkat pendidikan dan standar kehidupan masyarakat di Roinne juga salah satu yang tertinggi di Dunia.

Dengan Swiss, negara itu memiliki hubungan politik dan ekonomi yang amat erat. Bahkan, seolah hampir tak ada batas negara. (Warga sering bolak-balik mengunjungi Swiss dan Perancis, begitu pula sebaliknya).

Meski begitu, penduduk Roinne sangat setia kepada keluarga kerajaan hampir tak ada penduduk yang berimigrasi ke negara lain.

Raja yang berkuasa saat ini adalah pangeran U-know Yunho III. (Di negara kecil, seorang raja kadang tidak disebut dengan gelar "raja", melainkan "pangeran") lengkapnya bergelar pangeran U-know Yunho Id'Aregarte de la belle roinne III. (Duke of Quiditze).

Dialah raja Roinne, sekaligus ujung tombak dari Roinne Group yang memiliki rantaian bank berskala internasional dan hotel multinasional.

Lebih dari 50% penduduk Roinne bekerja di bidang usaha yanga berhubungan dengan Roinne Group. Jadi, sangat wajar bila pertumbuhan ekonomi di negara kecil ini sangat bergantung pada Roinne Group dan tak dapat di pisahkan darinya.

Yang membuatnya berbeda dari para penguasa negara monarki di Eropa adalah kepiawaiannya dalam berbisnis.

Bahkan, di banding para pendahulunya, U-know Yunho III di nobatkan sebagai pembisnis jenius berkat ketenangannya dan tindakannya yang efisien.

Ia berhasil menyukseskan repormasi ekonomi yang di mulai oleh ayahnya yang membuat rakyat Roinne memiliki kestabilan ekonomi yang tinggi hingga ia pun sangat dihormati dan dicintai.

.

.

.

Di dalam salah satu ruangan istana yang sangat luas. Raja U-know Yunho terlihat tengah duduk di atas kursi kebesarannya, kedua tangannya ditopangkan di atas meja untuk menahan dagunya.

Yoochun merasa bingung melihat Yunho yang sejak satu jam yang lalu itu hanya duduk diam tidak bergerak sama sekali seperti patung. Yoochun tahu Yunho sedang melamun, tapi entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan namja itu sampai membuatnya seperti itu.

Plakk

Tepukan tangan Yoochun di depan wajah Yunho membuatnya terkejut hingga tersadar dari lamunanya.

"Bangun. Hari ini bengong terus...kau tidak sedang membangun kebiasaan buruk baru, kan?" sindir Yoochun sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi ke dokter. Mungkin...aku sakit" Ucap Yunho menundukan kepalanya menghiraukan sindiran Yoochun.

"Masih memikirkan peristiwa tiga bulan lalu itu? maksudku, soal gadis itu" Tebak Yoochun.

Yunho langsung mengangkat kepalanya ketika tebakan Yoochun itu tepat sasaran.

"Kenapa tidak telepon dia? Daripada bongong begitu" Saran Yoochun.

"Aku tidak tahu nomornya, alamatnya juga...umurnya juga" Jawab Yunho dengan wajah polos.

"APA? Padahal bertemu gadis idaman...masa tidak tanya nomor teleponnya?" Kaget Yoochun tak percaya.

"Ah, benar juga! Mestinya tanya. Kenapa tidak terpikir..." Ucapnya sembari mengusap dagunya berpikir.

'Orang ini sama sekali belum pernah mendekati wanita. Justru wanita-wanitalah yang mendekatinya. Cih, jadi sebal sendiri' Batin Yoochun kesal.

"Oke, akan kucari tahu dengan bantuan RRIA. Sedikit info soal gadis itu?"

"Entah. Aku hanya tahu namanya Jae"

"APA!" Teriak Yoochun lagi terkejut.

"Gadis itu juga sepertinya hanya tahu namaku" Cengir Yunho tanpa dosa.

Yoochun langsung sweatdrop setelah mendengar jawaban Yunho.

"Chun, beli semua tempat beriklan di korea! Koran, majalah, poster, juga baliho" Perintah Yunho tiba-tiba setelah mendapat sebuah ide.

.

.

.

Yoochun memang sekretaris yang dapat Yunho andalkan. Buktinya, Korea, terutama dipusat kota Seoul pagi-pagi sekali digemparkan dengan sebuah iklan yang dipasang di berbagai koran, majalah, poster, juga baliho. Iklan itu banyak dipasang di berbagai tempat, mulai dari dinding yang hanya menggunakan keras sampai di atas gedung-gedung menggunakan baliho.

"Sudah lihat"

"Ada di penjuru kota, di subway...bahkan di setiap majalah"

"Benar-benar di bombardir"

"Mungkin mau memperkenalkan produk baru"

"Iklan singkat begitu justru bikin penasaran, kan?"

"Menurutmu apa artinya 'U-know mencari Jae'...?"

Itulah komentar beberapa orang yang melihat iklan tersebut yang banyak di pasang di berbagai media maupun tempat sehingga menarik perhatian penduduk yang tinggal di ibu kota Korea itu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di incheon international airpot, seorang namja tampan bermata musang yang baru saja turun dari pesawat, berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan para pengawalnya juga sekretarisnya di belakang.

"Sudah kubilang tidak perlu datang sendiri ke Korea. Kita sudah mengarahkan banyak penyidik, jadi tidak perlu..."

"Tapi masih belum ada hasilnya, kan?" Desis namja bermata musang itu memotong kalimat namja berjidat lebar yang terlihat kerepotan mengimbangi langkahnya yang terlalu cepat.

"Beri waktu beberapa hari, dong. Kau juga tidak langsung melahap masakan yang masih panas, kan? Kenapa tergesa-gesa sekali, sih?" Ucap namja berjidat lebar itu jengkel.

"Pokoknya temukan dia" Ucapnya tak mau tahu.

Namja tampan yang mempunyai jidat lebar itu hanya pasrah saja mengikuti sifat keras kepala rajanya itu.

'Ingin sekali bertemu. Entah kenapa aku merasa begini, tapi aku benar-benar ingin bertemu sekali lagi dengannya...' Batin namja bermata musang itu.

.

.

.

"HUAAAA" Histeris Jaejoong menangis setelah mendengar pengakuan ibunya.

"Iya, ibu buang! Cat air, buku sketsa, semuanya ibu buang!"

"Umma!" Seru Hyunjoong agar ibunya itu berhenti bicara.

"Sampai kapan kau mau begitu? Sebagai perempuan, kau harus cepat sadar diri" Ucap marah.

"Jae! Jae!" Panggil Hyunjoong ketika tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong berlari keluar dari rumah.

Hyungjoong yang khawatir pada adik perempuan satu-satunya itu langsung berlari keluar menyusul Jaejoong tanpa menghiraukan panggilan ibunya.

Hyunjoong berlari menuju sebuah jembatan yang berada dua blok dari rumahnya. Dia tahu jembatan itu adalah tempat yang sering Jaejoong kunjungi jika adiknya itu sedang sedih seperti saat ini.

Benar saja ketika dia sampai di sana dia melihat Jaejoong sedang berdiri diam didekat pagar pembatas jembatan itu sambil melihat pemandangan lampu-lampu yang menyala cantik di bawah jembatan itu.

"Aku tahu apa yang ibu inginkan dariku. Membantu impian Oppa yang berotak encer, lalu menikah dengan lelaki baik-baik yang dikenalkan oleh Oppa. Pada akhirnya, hidupku Cuma begitu" Ucap Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari lampu-lampu di bawah sana ketika merasakan kehadiran Hyunjoong di belakang tubuhnya.

"Yah! Jangan bicara bodoh! Semua akan berlalu. Tahanlah sebentar lagi"

Hyunjoong merengkuh punggung kecil Jaejoong yang terlihat rapuh itu dengan erat.

"Oppa tahu apa yang paling membuat sebal? Aku sadar Umma dan Oppa tidak bermaksud buruk. Kalian berbuat ini demi masa depanku juga"

Hyunjoong hanya diam saja dan mempererat rengkuhannya pada punggung kecil itu.

"Makanya aku tidak bisa membenci kalian. Padahal aku sangat ingin membenci kalian"

Jaejoong memegang kedua lengan Hyunjoong, dan melepaskan lilitan itu dengan sedikit keras. Dan memutar tubuhnya ke belakang menghadap Hyunjoong.

"Tapi walau tahu kalian bemaksud baik, aku merasa terluka. Aku...aku semakin sadar kalau aku sama sekali tidak bisa apa-apa. Tapi aku juga punya keinginan . aku juga punya mimpi. Meski aku sadar hidup di dunia ini tidak mudah..." Ujarnya sendu kemudian membalikan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hyunjoong, yang kali ini diam mematung tidak mengejarnya.

'Aneh...adik kecilku yang manis...dia hanyalah seorang siswi SMA biasa...tapi entah kenapa aku merasa dia akan pergi jauh ke tempat yang tak terjangkau...' Batin Hyunjoong.

.

.

.

Sejak tiba di hotel, Yunho terus saja menunggu kabar tentang gadis itu. Saat ini Ia mulai merasa jenuh karena hingga malam tiba, ia sama sekali belum mendapatkan kabar apapun tentang gadis yang sedang dicarinya itu.

"Chun, masih bawa buku itu?" Tanyanya pada Yoochun yang sedang santai membaca koran di sofa.

"Hm? Buku apa?"

"100% Perfect Girl..."

"Hm? Sudah selesai kubaca, tuh" Jawab Yoochun tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari koran yang sedang di bacanya.

Yunho menundukan kepalanya setelah mendengar jawaban Yoochun. 'Haa, hilang sudah harapanku untuk mengusir kejenuhanku ini' Helanya.

Yoochun mengalihkan matanya dari koran yang sedang di bacanya pada Yunho yang terdengar menghela napasnya kecewa.

"Kenapa? Katamu, ceritanya picisan dan tidak masuk akal" Sindir Yoochun.

"Aku mau cari angin sebentar" Ucap Yunho tiba-tiba tanpa membalas ucapan Yoochun, lalu mengambil jasnya yang tergeletak diatas kasur.

"Eh? Tunggu, kupanggil Top!" Panik Yoochun saat melihat Yunho berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Sendiri saja"

"Aku lagi yang susah nanti"

"Tenang. Kali ini aku takkan makan apa-apa" Senyum Yunho tanpa menghiraukan wajah khawatir Yoochun.

.

.

.

Ketika tengah berjalan di trotoar pusat kota tak sengaja Jaejoong melihat sebuah baliho yang mungkin berukuran 10x15 meter itu berdiri di sisi jalan dengan indah dengan cahaya berwarna-warni dari lampu yang sengaja menerangi baliho itu. Dia kemudian menghentikan sejenak langkahnya untuk melihat kemudian membaca kalimat yang tercetak besar di dalam baliho itu.

'U-KNOW IS LOOKING FOR JAE'

'U-know...mencari Jae...?' Bacanya dalam hati.

'U-know...?' Bayangan wajah namja bule bermata musang itu seketika muncul dalam pikirannya.

'Ah, mana mungkin' Benaknya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian meneruskan langkahnya kembali.

Tapi sapu tangan yang di genggamnya sedari tadi tak sengaja terlepas dari tangannnya. Saat akan mengambilnya kembali sapu tangannya itu malah terbang tertiup angin ke belakang baliho itu.

**-Yunho POV-**

Sejak tadi aku hanya berkeliling pusat kota saja menggunakan taksi. Tapi ini lebih baik daripada berdiam diri saja dalam hotel. Ternyata Seoul di malam hari sangat indah. Aku lalu membuka kaca jendela mobil sedikit, berniat melihat pemandangan dari luar dengan jelas.

"Tolong berhenti" Ujarku tiba-tiba saat mataku tak sengaja melihat sebuah baliho berukuran besar berdiri di sisi jalan.

Setelah membayar dan turun dari taksi aku lalu melangkahkan kakiku menuju baliho itu. Ah, ternyata benar baliho ini milikku senyumku senang ketika membaca kalimat yang tertulis dalam baliho itu. aku terdiam menyenderkan tubuhku pada baliho ini.

Kenapa aku ada di sini? Kenapa aku menyia-nyiakan waktu datang ke sini?

Menyedihkan.

Lebih baik segera kembali...

**-Yunho POV End-**

Srakkk

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya ketika akan meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia lalu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Di sana dibawah baliho itu dia melihat seorang gadis tiba-tiba muncul sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil sebuah sapu tangan putih di bawah kakinya.

"Ah, dasar! Terbangnya lumayan jauh juga..." Gerutu gadis itu kesal. Setelah berhasil mengambil sapu tangannya.

DEG

Manik mata itu saling bertemu.

Mata doenya gadis itu kemudian berkaca-kaca saat manik matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata musang yang tengah menatapnya dengan sayu.

"Kukira siapa...rupanya gadis yang waktu itu hampir membunuhku" Senyum Yunho ketika melihat gadis yang sedang dicarinya itu akhirnya dia temukan dan berada tepat di depan matanya.

"Ah...kau tidak mati aku cemas sekali...hiks...syukurlah kau sehat-sehat saja...hiks!" Tangis Jaejoong senang, ketika melihat lelaki yang waktu itu pingsan setelah memakan dakkochi yang ia beri masih hidup dan terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Ppffttt. Hahaha" Yunho justru tertawa mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Menurutnya gadis itu sangat lucu ketika mengucapkannya sambil menangis.

"Apaan sih, kenpa malah tertawa?" Ujar gadis itu sebal dengan wajah merah menahan malu saat melihat Yunho malah tertawa. Huh, padahal ia begitu cemas dengan keadaan lelaki itu selama tiga bulan ini.

Yunho lalu menghentikan tawanya, dan mengarahkan mata musangnya menatap kembali mata doe yang sangat disukainya itu.

"Entahlah. Hanya saja..."

"aku..."

"merasa aneh, sangat aneh..."

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

Mian di chapter ini saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian. Tetapi Makasih untuk yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfollow, dan memfavoritkan ff gaje ini.

Sampai jumpa di chap depan^^


	3. Chapter 3

**100% PERFECT GIRL Yunjae Version**

**Title : 100% Perfect Girl Yunjae Version**

**Pairing : Yunjae**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, Mature, TYPO, etc.**

**FF ini terinspirasi dari Manhwa dengan judul dan isi yang sama. Jadi, cerita ini bukan asli punya saya. Saya hanya membuat versi Yunjae nya saja.**

**Semua kejadian dan cerita sesuai dengan isi Manhwa. Tapi mungkin akan terjadi beberapa perubahan yang disesuaikan dengan para tokoh dan juga kesesuaian cerita.**

**Ini ff pertama saya jadi jika jelek dan tidak memuaskan mohon dimaklumi. Saya masih belajar buat ff jadi mohon bantuannya.**

**Berkat saran dan dukungan kalian semua saya akhirnya memutuskan melanjutkan Fanfic ini. Dan ternyata setelah saya lihat, raba, dan terawang (emang duit) ff ini tidak akan sampe melibihi 30 Chapter bahkan menurut perkiraan saya kurang dari 30 Chapter. Karena itu saya akan memanjangkan setiap chapternya. Tapi maaf jika ceritanya tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan.**

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada kalian atas sarannya, saya sayang kalian #peluk kalian satu-satu#**

**Oke deh jangan banyak cincong...**

**Selamat membaca^^**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**Summary :**

Disuatu pagi yang cerah dibulan april, disebuah jalan kecil di daerah harajuku, aku berpapasan dengan seorang "100 % perfect girl"

**U-know Yunho, **Namja dari negeri asing yang hampir memiliki segalanya : wajah tampan, tubuh memesona, harta berlimpah, otak cemerlang, dan kekuasaan. Namja yang menolak untuk jatuh cinta.

**Kim Jaejoong,** Siswi SMA yang biasa-biasa saja, tidak terlalu pintar, tidak jago melukis. Gadis remaja yang belum pernah mengenal cinta.

Apakah yang akan terjadi bila benang merah takdir mempertemukan keduannya?

Kisah cinta pertama yang begitu kuat menggelora pun dimulai...!

.

.

.

**Preview :**

"Ah...kau tidak mati aku cemas sekali...hiks...syukurlah kau sehat-sehat saja...hiks!" Tangis Jaejoong senang, ketika melihat lelaki yang waktu itu pingsan setelah memakan dakkochi yang ia beri masih hidup dan terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Ppffttt. Hahaha" Yunho justru tertawa mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Menurutnya gadis itu sangat lucu ketika mengucapkannya sambil menangis.

"Apaan sih, kenapa malah tertawa?" Ujar gadis itu sebal dengan wajah merah menahan malu saat melihat Yunho malah tertawa. Huh, padahal ia begitu cemas dengan keadaan lelaki itu selama tiga bulan ini.

Yunho lalu menghentikan tawanya, dan mengarahkan mata musangnya menatap kembali mata doe yang sangat disukainya itu.

"Entahlah. Hanya saja..."

"aku..."

"merasa aneh, sangat aneh..."

.

.

.

**-Chapter 3-**

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuan tak sengaja malam itu. Karena kebetulan esok adalah hari minggu Jaejoong bersedia memandu Yunho berkeliling istana peningglan raja Korea terdahulu yang kini di jadikan museum sejarah untuk para wisatawan yang ingin mengenal sejarah maupun peninggalan-peninggalan pada era joseon. Sebenarnya, Jaejoong bersedia memandu Yunho pada hari itu hanya karena merasa bersalah saja padanya. Setelah selesai berkeliling Yunho mengajak Jaejoong makan siang di sebuah restoran mewah di salah satu hotel bintang lima. Awalnya, Jaejoong sempat ragu masuk kesana karena makanan di restoran itu sangat mahal tapi perutnya yang sudah demo minta diisi sudah tidak bisa di tunda lagi. Jadi, ia memutuskan masuk mengikuti ajakan Yunho. Begitu ia masuk semua pelayan bahkan manajer restoran itu menyambut kedatangannya, ah tidak maksudnya menyambut kedatangan Yunho di depan pintu restoran dengan hormat.

Jaejoong terkejut saat mereka memanggil Yunho dengan memanggilnya 'Yang mulia', itu berarti panggilan untuk seorang raja di istana pikirnya. Ia yang penasaran pun kemudian menemukan majalah yang di cover bagian depannya memuat wajah Yunho. Ia kemudian mengambilnya dan tersentak saat melihat majalah yang di pegangnya itu adalah majalah 'TIME' sebuah majalah bisnis terkenal yang sering memuat artikel-artikel tentang para tokoh-tokoh bisnis yang terkenal dan sukses di seluruh dunia. Ia langsung menatap Yunho dengan horor setelah selesai membaca majalah itu. Ia tak percaya bahwa lelaki di depannya adalah keluarga kerajaan bahkan seorang raja. Lalu, setelah kesadarannya kembali ia mulai canggung pada Yunho, kemudian ia makan dengan sangat perlahan, bertingkah sopan di depan seorang raja. Yunho menundukkan kepalanya saat melihat perubahan sikap Jaejoong. sudah ia duga sikap Jaejoong pasti akan berubah ketika tahu status sosialnya. Jaejoong yang melihat itu, kemudian mengerti jika Yunho ingin ia bersikap biasa saja, ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Yunho untuk berteman. Walaupun saat pertama kali bertemu ia memang tidak tahu jika Yunho seorang raja tapi ia pikir Yunho adalah Yunho.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya mereka kembali bertemu. Jaejoong membolos dari sekolahnya dengan meminta bantuan Heechul untuk mengijinkannya pada guru. Padahal, sebentar lagi ujian masuk Perguruan Tinggi tapi, kenapa Jaejoong rela membolos hanya untuk memandu seorang pria bule heran Heechul.

.

.

.

Ternyata tak hanya pada hari itu saja Jaejoong membolos. Ia terlanjur berjanji pada Yunho untuk memandunya selama pria itu masih berada di Korea. Jadi, selama beberapa hari ini ia rela bolos sekolah.

Yunho dan Jaejoong setiap hari bertemu untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan, ke toko buku, melihat festival, melihat kembang api, menonton pertunjukan musikal atau film, makan bersama dan berbelanja atau pun saling bercerita tentang kehidupan mereka masing-masing. Daripada sedang memandu wisata, mereka terlihat seperti sedang berkencan.

Sudah enam hari Yunho berada di Korea dan meninggalkan tugasnya sebagai seorang raja. Padahal, Roinne saat ini sedang membutuhkannya. Yoochun juga sudah mulai frustrasi, karena setiap hari selalu mendapat telepon dari perdana menteri yang selalu menyuruhnya untuk membawa Yunho pulang.

"Aku tahu ini sudah beberapa hari. Aku juga tahu yang mulia sama sekali tidak bisa menghilang sehari lagi. Tapi, apa boleh buat, kan? Anda sendiri tahu tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnya kalau beliau sudah memutuskan sesuatu, kan? Dan...AKU JUGA FRUSTRASI SETENGAH MATI, PERDANA MENTERI" Teriak Yoochun tak sopan pada orang yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"_Tapi, kau tetap harus membawa yang mulia pulang, sekretaris Yoochun. Biarpun hanya sebentar, beliau harus pul..."_

"_AWAS KALAU HANYA KAU SENDIRI YANG PULANG. INI SEMUA TERJADI GARA-GARA KAU TIDAK BECUS MENJAGANYA! SEKRETARIS BODOH!"_

"Ta...Taemin?" Kaget Yoochun saat tiba-tiba saja suara perdana menteri berganti menjadi teriakan seorang anak yang membuatnya langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"_Cuma mengurus satu perempuan saja, kau kewalahan? Semua perempuan sama saja, kan? Bujuk dia naik ke tempat tidur yang mulia dengan segala cara. Masa begitu saja, kau tidak bisa?"_

"Taemin...umurmu baru 12 tahun, lho. Tapi bicaramu sudah sejauh itu"

"_Menjaga kepuasan yang mulia di tempat tidur juga menjadi salah satu tugasku"_

"Jangan-jangan, kau juga yang menaruh majalah porno di kamar yang mulia?" Curiga Yoochun.

"_Iya, aku. Tapi yang mulia tidak baca"_ Jawab Taemin dengan riang.

'Haa, aku sudah salah paham' Batin Yoochun ketika mendengar pengakuan Taemin.

"_Pokoknya, segera bawa pulang yang mulia! Roinne membutuhkannya!"_

Sementara itu, setelah puas berjalan-jalan dan berbelanja seharian ini. Yunho orang yang sedang di ributkan Yoochun dan Taemin itu saat ini sedang mengantarkan Jaejoong ke rumah temannya. Karena barang yang Yunho belikan sangat banyak, Jaejoong takut ibunya akan curiga jika membawa pulang barang sebanyak itu. Jadi, ia akan menitipkan semua barangnya itu ke rumah Heechul.

"Di sini saja itu rumah temanku. Turunkan aku di sini, aku tidak mau menarik perhatian" Pinta Jaejoong.

Mobil pun berhenti, Jaejoong kemudian turun di susul Yunho di belakangnya yang ikut turun bermaksud mengantarkan Jaejoong sampai ke depan pagar rumah temannya.

"Hati-hati, ya"

"Iya"

Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg

Jantung Yunho berdetak dengan cepat saat melihat Jaejoong tersenyum manis dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya yang putih. Ingin sekali ia mencubit pipi itu dan mencium bibir merah ranumnya yang sangat menggoda itu.

Tanpa sadar ia mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit mendekati wajah gadis di depannya itu. Ia memejamkan mata musangnya saat sedikit lagi hidung mereka bersentuhan dan...

"Yunho? Kok wajahmu merah sekali?" Ucap Jaejoong dengan tatapan polosnya. Ia tersentak dan tersadar dari apa yang baru saja ingin ia lakukan dan langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jaejoong.

"Tidak, kok!" Jawabnya dengan gugup!"

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, Yunho terlihat sangat gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya. Dari tadi ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya, ia terlihat kepanasan semua kancing piama yang di kenakannya pun sudah terlepas, sehingga memperlihatkan dada bidang dan perut sixpack (benar gak) nya yang sempurna. Sudah satu setengah jam lamanya ia terus merubah posisi tidurnya itu. Entah apa sebenarnya yang tengah ia pikirkan hingga membuatnya terlihat begitu tersiksa. Karena sudah tidak tahan dengan hawa panas di kamarnya itu, ia kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan keluar.

Baaanggg

"Wah! Panas panas"

Yoochun mengibas-ibaskan tangannya pada selangkangannya yang terkena air panas dari kopi yang hendak ia minum. Ia terkejut begitu mendengar suara pintu yang di buka dengan keras oleh Yunho, sehingga membuat kopi yang akan diminumnya itu tumpah mengenai daerah kebanggaannya.

"Chun, tuangkan brandi"

"Eh...tapi bukannya sudah pamit tidur dari tadi..."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur! Ck...kenapa hotel ini panas sekali, sih. Suruh mereka mengecilkan pemanasnya, aku tidak tahan panas"

"Baik"

"Ah, sudahlah aku mandi air dingin saja" Ujar Yunho melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu kamar mandi yang bersebelahan dengan pintu kamar tidurnya sambil melempar baju piama yang sudah di bukanya itu dengan asal.

"Panas apanya, itu sih karena gairahnya" Ujar Yoochun mendelikan matanya pada pintu kamar mandi.

Syuuuur syuuuur

Suara air dari shower yang tengah di gunakan Yunho di dalam kamar mandi itu terdengar dengan jelas hingga keluar. Di dalam kamar mandi itu, Yunho terlihat tengah merenung di bawah guyuran air shower yang membasahi tubuh naked-nya

'Ada apa denganku?

Belum pernah aku begini. Aku merasa senang saat bertemu dengannya. Sangat senang. Tapi aku juga merasa ada yang kurang. Tanpa kusadari, tanganku bergerak sendiri. Aku sangat ingin menciumnya...

Lalu...la...lalu...sudah jelas, kan.

Tapi itu tidak mudah, bersama gadis yang membuatku bahagia hanya dengan melihatnya. Menciumnya pun jadi begitu susah' Batinnya tersiksa.

.

.

.

Tepat seminggu Jaejoong membolos dari sekolahnya. Siang ini, ia berjanji akan menemani Yunho menonton pertunjukan musikal. Ia terlihat sangat cantik menggunakan metallic peacock embroidered dress selutut berwarna ungu tanpa lengan dan rambut hitam panjangnya ia gelung ke atas. Setelah tiba di hotel ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga besar dilantai satu menuju lantai dua, di mana Yunho menunggunya.

"Kita harus segera kembali ke Roinne" Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara Yoochun ketika ia sampai di lobi lantai dua itu.

"Aku tahu, walau seorang raja, kau juga anak muda yang memiliki gairah. Aku juga paham perasaanmu yang kacau karena seorang perempuan. Tapi, apa kau akan membuang kepercayaan kabinet yang telah susah payah kau dapatkan? Apa kau ingin hancur akibat diombang-ambingkan oleh perasaanmu? Apa perempuan kampung itu lebih berharga dari itu semua?"

Gret

Yunho langsung mencekram kerah kemeja Yoochun dengan satu tangannya ketika mendengar ucapan Yoochun yang membuatnya naik darah.

"Tidak kusangka kau akan membuatku semarah ini" Ucapnya dengan dingin.

Yunho melepaskan tangannya dari kerah kemeja Yoochun saat mata musangnya tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata doe Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan sendu. Ia tersentak ketika Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempatnya tadi berdiri. Melihat Jaejoong pergi sambil memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat ia berlari mengejarnya.

"Jae...Jae, tunggu! Dengarkan aku dulu, Jae!"

Grep

Pergerakan Jaejoong yang baru saja akan menuruni tangga terhenti ketika Yunho berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Tapi, ia kemudian menghempaskan tangan Yunho dengan sedikit kasar. Ia lalu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan kecilnya itu dan menundukkan kepalanya saat Yunho menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Yunho..kau akan pergi? Kapan? Besok? Lusa? Atau sekarang? Masih tersisa waktu berapa lama lagi?" Tanya Jaejoong beruntun seolah tidak memberikan Yunho kesempatan untuk menjawabnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita habiskan waktu yang tersisa dengan gembira?" Tanyanya lagi dengan tersenyum paksa.

'Tidak menahanku...? Sama sekali...tidak menahanku...?' Batin Yunho saat melihat senyum Jaejoong yang sangat di paksakan itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa walau aku pergi...?" Tanya Yunho dengan sendu.

"Memangnya aku ini siapa...? Dari awal, aku sadar kau pasti harus kembali makanya, kupikir tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu yang tersisa ini" Jawab Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lebih baik begitu, kan. Kuharap waktu berlalu dengan lambat. Sangat lambat tapi, anehnya waktu terasa cepat berlalu saat bersamamu. Padahal rasanya baru sebentar, tapi jam sudah berputar dengan cepat. Kukira masih pagi, ternyata sudah malam. Aneh, ya?" Ujarnya bergetar karena menahan tangis.

Perasaan Yunho begitu bahagia sekaligus sedih ketika Jaejoong mengucapkan kalimat yang memang sangat ingin di dengarnya itu dari mulut Jaejoong selama ini. Ia bahagia karena ternyata Jaejoong secara tidak langsung tidak ingin ia pergi tapi, ia juga sedih karena ia memang harus kembali ke negaranya.

"Datanglah ke Roinne..."

"Eh?" Kaget Jaejoong saat tiba-tiba Yunho membuka suaranya.

"Hm...setelah lulus, terus menabung untuk jalan-jalan. Diizinkan ibu tidak, ya?" Pikir Jaejoong.

"Bukan jalan-jalan tapi belajar di Roinne Art School. Kau bilang ingin belajar seni, kan?"

"Untuk jalan-jalan saja, tidak punya biaya! Apalagi untuk sekolah di luar negeri...!"

"Akan aku biayai" Ucap Yunho dengan tenang.

"Hah? Sekolah pakai uangmu? Tidak mau!" Tolak Jaejoong langsung.

"Bukan uang pribadi, tapi beasiswa. Kalau punya kenalan sepertiku, pasti mudah dapat beasiswa" Ujar Yunho lagi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada bidangnya itu.

"Tu...tunggu dulu, itu nepotisme, kan?"

"Tapi...tapi...Yunho, kenapa...kau sebaik ini padaku? Bagaimana pun...kau cuma orang asing" Jaejoong menatap Yunho serius dengan mata doenya yang bulat dan besar menunggu jawaban dari mulut Yunho. Wajah Yunho memerah ketika ditatap seperti itu oleh Jaejoong, ia merasa malu saat akan menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong itu.

"Aku...tidak ingin berpisah...Ya, benar aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu! Aku tidak berharap yang muluk-muluk cukup seperti sekarang ini. Bertemu, makan bersama, saling bercerita, jalan-jalan berdua. Hanya itu. aku ingin bisa terus bertemu denganmu, aku ingin berada di bawah langit yang sama denganmu, aku ingin bisa bertemu denganmu tanpa harus menyebrangi samudera, hanya itu. apa aku terlalu egois?" Jawab Yunho jujur.

Deg

'Apa semua akan baik-baik saja andai sesuatu seperti itu terjadi dalam hidupku? Andai masa depanku berubah di luar perkiraan dalam hitungan hari? Bolehkah aku mempercayai ucapan lelaki yang hampir tidak kukenal ini? Terlebih lagi, dia bukan orang biasa. Aku tidak memiliki apa-apa. Jika ternyata ini hanya permainan seorang raja, kisah cinderella tidak pernah ada dalam dunia nyata. Jika ada pun...tidak akan terjadi pada orang sepertiku. Kisah seperti itu tidak akan pernah terjadi padaku. Pasangan serasi bagi seorang Pangeran hanyalah seorang Putri' Batin Jaejoong merasa sedikit tak percaya dengan semua ucapan Yunho itu.

"Wah, siapa ini?" Ucap sebuah suara tiba-tiba.

"Yang mulia U-know Yunho III. Sulit sekali menemuimu" Ucap wanita berpakaian seksi yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ahra" Ucap Yunho dingin.

"Si...siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong.

'Tapi, rasanya pernah kulihat wanita itu' Batinnya merasa tak asing lagi dengan wanita di depannya itu.

"Go Ahra. Model"

'Model Victoria's Secret...!' Kagetnya dalam hati begitu Yunho menyebut nama lengkap wanita itu.

"Aku...pernah berkencan dengannya beberapa kali" Ujar Yunho enggan.

'Wanita itu dan Yunho? Aku tidak mau dengar pembicaraan mereka'

"Si...silakan berbicara berdua" Ia tak ingin berlama-lama berada di antara mereka hatinya sakit saat Yunho berbicara tentang hubungannya dengan wanita itu. Dan ia merasa akan mengganggu saja jika ia terus berada di sana.

Grep

Tiba-tiba tangannya di genggam oleh Yunho ketika ia hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan membiarkan Yunho berbicara berdua dengan wanita itu.

"Tidak, jangan pergi. Tidak ada yang perlu kusembunyikan darimu. Aku dan dia sudah selesai"

"Selesai? Kata siapa? Beraninya bersikap begitu pada Go Ahra ini...! kau pikir aku perempuan murahan yang bisa kau campakkan begitu saja?" Teriaknya marah begitu mendengar kalimat Yunho.

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah berpikir begitu"

"Lalu, kenapa tiba-tiba kau berubah? Kenapa...!"

"Dengar...aku tidak pernah menolak setiap wanita yang datang. Jika tidak membuatku jengkel, kubiarkan mereka di dekatku. Tapi lain ceritanya jika mereka memanfaatkan statusku untuk membuat skandal dan mencari keuntungan. Aku tahu kau pergi ke media dan menjual kisahmu dengan harga mahal, tentu saja media selalu mengincarku. Semua berita yang berhubungan dengan kerajaan akan selalu menjadi sorotan. Tetapi kau melanggar batas ketika berusaha membuat skandal cinta segitiga dengan merayu menteri kebudayaan perancis"

"K...kau tahu soal itu...?" Kaget Ahra tak menyangka jika Yunho sudah mengetahui semua kepicikan yang ia sembunyikan selama ini.

"Aku bisa saja bertindak, tapi sengaja kubiarkan. Aku ingin kita berpisah baik-baik. Aku tidak ingin membuka semua aibmu seperti ini. Tapi Jaejoong ada di sini, aku tidak mau dia salah paham"

"Jaejoong...? ah, serangga kecil kuning yang menempel di sampingmu itu?" Ejeknya.

"Apa matamu sudah rusak? Hah! Rupanya selera raja ini benar-benar sudah jatuh. Atau mungkin kau ingin mencicipi sesuatu yang baru?"

"JAGA MULUTMU, AHRA!" Teriak Yunho marah.

"Berapa harga anak itu? berapa?" Ucapnya tak takut dengan kemarahan Yunho itu.

"Hei, kau! Sekarang kau merasa spesial, kan? Haha!" Ia malah semakin menjadi-jadi dengan berteriak sambil menunjuk Jaejoong tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Jangan salah! Lelaki ini tidak pernah jatuh pada perempuan mana pun. Dia juga pasti akan membuangmu seperti sampah...!"

"CUKUP!"

PLAK

Yunho yang melihat Ahra akan melayangkan tangannya pada pipi Jaejoong langsung menghalanginya dan melindungi Jaejoong dari tangan Ahra, sehingga alhasil ia yang terkena tamparan itu.

Ahra terkejut ketika yang di tamparnya adalah Yunho bukan Jaejoong. Ia tak menyangka jika Yunho akan melindungi gadis kecil itu. Padahal selama ini Yunho tak pernah peduli padanya dan wanita-wanita yang pernah berkencan dengan lelaki itu. Hatinya sakit ketika menyadari tatapan mata Yunho pada gadis itu yang menyiratkan cinta.

"Kau kesempatan terbaik yang pernah kutemui. Aku menginginkanmu jadi milikku! Aku tidak akan berbuat seperti itu jika kau memperlihatkan sedikit saja tanda harapan! Tapi tidak ada tanda sama sekali. Kau selalu sedingin es! Tidak pernah mencair...!" Ucap Ahra terisak. Ia sudah tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi saat lelaki yang benar-benar diinginkannya itu malah tak pernah menginginkannya sama sekali. Dan, sekarang ia harus menerima kenyataan jika lelaki itu kini sudah menemukan gadis yang membuat lelaki itu begitu mencintai gadis kecil itu.

"Kubiarkan kau menamparku sekali, Ahra. Tapi takkan kubiarkan kau menghina Jaejoong. Entah sampai kapan aku bisa bersabar" Wajah Ahra berubah pucat ia ketakutan ketika mendengar suara Yunho terdengar semakin dingin dan menyeramkan. Ia semakin membenci gadis itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Jaejoong dan menatap gadis itu dengan tajam.

"Dasar rubah betina! Lelaki ini milikku, milikku!" Teriaknya histeris sambil mendorong Jaejoong dengan kasar.

Bagaikan gerakan slowmotion sebuah film, tubuh mungil Jaejoong jatuh dari anak tangga paling atas dengan posisi kepalanya berada di bawah.

"JAE!"

'Menjelang ajal, kehidupan benar-benar terlihat bergerak lambat seperti dalam video.

Padahal mungkin hanya sekian detik...

Namun terasa seperti beberapa menit.

Tapi sebentar lagi, aku pasti akan jatuh...'

DAK

GUSRAAAAK

BRUK

"Haa...haa..." Napas Yunho terengah tangan kanannya memegang tiang pagar besi pembatas tangga itu, sedangkan tangan kirinya memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dengan erat agar tidak terjatuh.

Ahra terlihat shock saat melihat kejadian itu, ia tak menyangka bahwa ia tega berbuat seperti itu. Dan ia lebih tak percaya Yunho menyelamatkan gadis itu dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

Yoochun yang sempat melihat kejadian itu pun terkejut kemudian turun menghampiri kedua orang yang jatuh dari tangga yang cukup tinggi itu.

"Yang mulia! Yang mulia!" Teriaknya cemas.

"Jae! Jae, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ujar Yunho panik ia tidak memerdulikan luka di pelipisnya terlebih panggilan Yoochun yang mencemaskan keadaannya.

"Uhuk uhuk. Tidak...apa. Tidak apa-apa" Jawab Jaejoong dengan tersenyum walau terlihat dipaksakan tapi ia tak mau Yunho terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

'Pucat...wajah lelaki ini sampai pucat' Batin Jaejoong ketika menatap wajah pucat Yunho yang ketakutan.

"AW" Tiba-tiba Yunho membuka ujung gaun yang di pakainya sehingga memperlihatkan memar merah keungu-unguan yang cukup besar di lutut kirinya itu.

"Ini...turunkan rokku.." Ujar Jaejoong malu karena Yunho membuka Roknya cukup tinggi hingga paha putihnya itu terlihat.

Mata musang Yunho terlihat menajam, saat melihat memar yang terdapat di lutut kiri Jaejoong. Saat ini ia benar-benar marah pada perbuatan Ahra yang sudah sangat keterlaluan itu. Ia hendak menghampiri Ahra yang tengah berdiri ketakutan di sampingnya untuk memberinya pelajaran tapi, ia menghentikan gerakannya ketika merasakan remasan tangan Jaejoong pada jas bagian belakangnya.

"Yunho...aku ingin berbaring" Ujar Jaejoong sengaja mengalihkan perhatian Yunho dari Ahra yang terlihat takut saat Yunho akan menghampirinya

.

.

.

Saat ini, Jaejoong tengah di periksa oleh seorang dokter dan perawat di sofa ruang tengah kamar hotel Yunho. Yunho yang takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Jaejoong langsung menyuruh Yoochun untuk segera memanggil dokter dan memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong.

"Ah, nona. Kami harus memeriksa punggung nona" Ucap dokter Lee.

Namun, Jaejoong hanya diam saja dan malah mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada selimut tipis yang membalut tubuh naked-nya. Wajahnya merona merah menatap Yunho yang berdiri di belakang dokter Lee. Dokter Lee dan perawat merasa heran dengan tingkah Jaejoong yang terlihat malu-malu itu. mereka kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang di mana Yunho berdiri saat ini.

"A..aku tunggu di luar" Ucap Yunho gugup dan wajahnya pun tak kalah merah dari Jaejoong ketika mengerti arti tatapan dokter dan perawat itu yang secara tidak langsung menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di luar.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar hotelnya itu Yunho kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pada sisi pagar pembatas yang tepat berada di depan pintu kamarnya. Lalu, begitu sampai ia kemudian melipat tangannya di atas pagar pembatas itu, dan terdiam di sana memikirkan kejadian di tangga tadi. Ia merasa marah, benci, dan kesal pada Ahra yang membuat Jaejoong terluka.

"Jangan bawel. Aku sedang kesal" Katanya, saat merasakan kehadiran Yoochun di belakang tubuhnya.

"Aku sangat kaget dengan ulah Ahra. Aku tahu dia mudah emosi...tapi harusnya dia mendorongku, kenapa malah mendorong Jaejoong yang tidak bersalah?" Ucap Yunho emosi saat Yoochun kini telah berada di sampingnya.

"Gimana...kalau..." Yunho tak sanggup meneruskan ucapannya ketika membayangkan jika ia terlambat menolong Jaejoong.

"Aku...sangat takut, Chun"

"Apa?" Kaget Yoochun

'Takut? Orang ini? Orang yang tidak kenal rasa takut ini?' Batinnya tak percaya.

"Aku takut kehilangan Jaejoong...kau lihat tangga itu? kalau terjatuh sampai ke bawah, dia bisa terluka parah, bahkan bisa..." Yunho tak bisa meneruskan ucapannya lagi saat bayangan sesuatu yang buruk terlintas dikepalanya.

"AARRGTTT! KENAPA AKU JADI BEGINI? RASANYA LEBIH DARI TAKUT RASANYA...SEPERTI DUNIAKU BERAKHIR. YA, AKU MERASA SEOLAH DUNIAKU BERAKHIR...!" Yunho tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi ia tak sanggup jika harus kehilangan Jaejoong.

"Yang mulia!" Panggil Yoochun menyadarkan Yunho.

"Rasanya amat pedih, Chun. A...ada apa denganku?" Tubuhnya bergetar, dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menghampiri pintu kamarnya.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya ketika pintu itu kini tepat berada di depannya, ia mengulurkan tangannya kemudian menyentuh pintu itu dan menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Jae..." Gumamnya.

'Astaga ini...

Haa..benar-benar masalah besar. Akhirnya terjadi juga pada lelaki itu, yang begini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Tidak...

Tepatnya, sama sekali tidak terpikir akan terjadi padanya.

Ada apa dengan lelaki itu...!

Dia sudah cukup dewasa dan mengetahui hampir segalanya. Tetapi ini pertama kalinya dia jatuh cinta...!' Batin Yoochun tak percaya.

.

.

.

Yunho menutup pintu kamarnya dengan hati-hati saat ia melihat Jaejoong ketiduran di sofa ruang tengah kamar hotelnya. Ia lalu berjalan perlahan kemudian duduk di lengan sofa yang Jaejoong tiduri. Mata musangnya terlihat sayu begitu melihat gurat-gurat kelelahan terlihat jelas diwajah Jaejoong. Tapi, tidak mengurangi kecantikan alami yang di miliki gadis itu.

"Ah...! aku ketiduran" Tiba-tiba Jaejoong bangun kemudian terduduk di sofa yang barusan ia tiduri.

"Itu karena pengaruh obat yang disuntikkan dokter" Ucap Yunho.

"Tapi masa di kamar orang lain...! maaf ya, aku tidak sopan"

"Ti...tidak. ini salahku maaf...maafkan aku..." Lirih Yunho menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa. Wanita itu berbuat begitu karena hatinya terluka" Ucap Jaejoong memberi pengertian.

"Tapi itu semua gara-gara aku"

"Tapi kau juga sudah menolongku"

"Aku menolongmu, tapi aku juga penyebab kau terluka. Menyedihkan" Ujar Yunho bersalah sambil menutup sebelah matanya.

"Tapi kau juga bisa terluka parah"

"Itu tidak masalah karena aku..."

Blush

Wajah Yunho memerah ketika ia tak sengaja akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jaejoong.

"Sa...sangat kuat, jadi tidak akan mudah terluka. Haha..." Tawanya dengan gugup.

"Oh, ya? kalau aku sih, jarang olahraga" Ujar Jaejoong iri.

"Jam...akh...sudah malam sekali. Yunho aku harus pulang" Ujarnya saat matanya tak sengaja melihat jarum jam yang berada di atas meja samping sofa menunjuk angka 9.

"Kau masih sakit, istirahat saja!"

"Tidak bisa harus pulang"

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya langsung berdiri kemudian mendorong dada Jaejoong dengan lembut agar duduk lagi di atas sofa itu.

"Istirahat!" Ujarnya.

Deg

Ia tersentak ketika tangannya menempel di atas dada Jaejoong. Dengan cepat ia melepasakan tangannya itu.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas menatap Yunho dengan tatapan yang begitu polos.

"Tidak bisa. Kalau pulang terlalu malam, bisa di bunuh ibu" Ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum manisnya.

"Yunho...?" Panggil Jaejoong ketika tidak ada reaksi dari lelaki di depannya itu.

"Hmpp" Ia membelalakan matanya ketika lelaki di depannya itu mencium bibirnya tiba-tiba.

Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya yang terbuka, lelaki itu menciumnya dengan brutal. Yunho terus menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan ketika lidahnya itu tengah mencari kenikmatan di dalam mulut hangatnya. Kemudian Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong agar berbaring di atas sofa besar itu.

'Dia...menciumku...! Selama ini bayanganku tentang ciuman itu...manis dan romantis tapi ini...tidak seperti itu. Beda...!' Batin Jaejoong takut.

Buk buk buk

Jaejoong memukul dada bidang Yunho menggunakan kedua tangannya yang lemah. Tapi Yunho yang gairahnya sudah memuncak tidak merasakan pukulan lemah Jaejoong itu.

"Ti...tidak...Jangan" Teriaknya takut saat Yunho terus saja menciumnya tanpa henti.

Yunho tersadar lalu melepaskan ciumannya saat mendengar teriakkan Jaejoong yang terdengar sangat ketakutan itu. Ia memandang wajah Jaejoong yang kini basah oleh air mata yang mengalir dari mata indahnya.

"Aku tidak mau..Yunho, kenapa kau begini?" Ucap Jaejoong terisak.

"Tidak tahan..aku...sudah tidak tahan lagi...aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa menahan diri sampai selama ini! Kau tidak mengerti aku...aku...sangat...menginginkanmu. Sekarang kau tidak akan kulepaskan lagi...!" Teriaknya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong semakin ketakutan ketika Yunho berteriak seperti itu ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memandang Yunho dengan kedua mata besarnya yang basah oleh air matanya.

'Imut...imut sekali! Ah, gadis ini benar-benar menggemaskan. Begitu halus...manis...dan harum...! Aku sangat senang. Begitu senangnya sampai seluruh tubuhku terasa seperti tercabik-cabik. Hampir gila rasanya...' Benak Yunho.

Dengan tangan gemetar karena libidonya yang kini sudah di puncak tertingginya itu, Yunho mencoba melepaskan kancing kemejanya. Tapi, kancing itu sulit ia buka dengan keadaan tangan yang terus bergetar seperti itu.

"Ck!"

Breettt

Karena kancing itu tidak terbuka juga Yunho langsung merobek kemejanya dengan paksa lalu melempar kemeja itu ke sembarang arah hingga kini tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos. Kedua tangannya meremas bahu Jaejoong dengan sedikit keras membuat bahu putih itu meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Ia kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga sensitif Jaejoong lalu menjulurkan lidahnya menjilati lubang telinga Jaejoong dengan seduktif.

"Ahh..." Erang Jaejoong begitu mulut Yunho kini berpindah pada leher jenjangnya. Menjilat, mengecup, kemudian menyedot leher itu dengan keras membuat tanda merah keungu-unguan kini tercetak dengan jelas di leher putih itu. Yunho terus melakukan itu berulang-ulang hingga kini tanda kemerahan terlihat bertebaran di leher itu.

Bretttt

Bagian atas gaun yang di kenakan Jaejoong pun kini dirobek Yunho dengan kasar, memperlihatkan dada putih Jaejoong yang tidak terlalu besar namun berisi.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu Yunho kemudian memegang kedua tangan Jaejoong dengan satu tangannya ke atas kepala gadis itu, kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa ia meraup payudara kanan Jaejoong dengan mulutnya, dan satu tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk memilin nippel kiri Jaejoong.

'Tidak mau...! ke..kenapa dia kuat sekali? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak! Tubuh lelaki ini sangat kekar. Lengannya...juga pundaknya...sangat...kuat! menakutkan...!'

"TIDAK MAU...!" Teriak Jaejoong takut.

Yunho tersadar dan langsung menghentikan aksinya itu.

"Huhuhu...Tidak mau..." Isak Jaejoong memejamkan matanya.

'Astaga, apa yang baru saja kulakukan...!' Kaget Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong yang meringkuk ketakutan di sudut sofa.

"Jae..." Yunho mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh rambut Jaejoong.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" Histeris Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho dengan kasar.

"Jae!"

"Tidak mau, seram! Pergi!"

"Seram? Aku? Jae, kenapa...? aku tidak akan melukaimu!"

"Kau laki-laki menakutkan!" Ucap Jaejoong dengan air mata yang terus membasahi pipinya.

"Jae, kau...jangan-jangan belum pernah...?"

Grrr plak

Jaejoong menampar Yunho dengan wajah yang memerah menahan malu ketika mengerti kalimat yang Yunho ucapkan.

"Kau pikir aku perempuan apa...!" Marahnya.

"Bu...bukan begitu. Soalnya, sudah umur segitu...apalagi wajahmu juga tidak jelek...masa sama sekali belum pernah" Ucap Yunho serba salah sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang perih akibat tamparan Jaejoong yang keras tadi.

'Laki-laki di negara ini mikir apa saja, sih?' Batinnya heran..

"Lelaki brengsek! Hanya karena kau seorang raja kaya raya, yang...yang sama sekali berada di luar jangkauan gadis biasa sepertiku, bukan berarti boleh mempermainkan aku seperti ini! Sekolah di luar negeri? Lupakan saja. Dan, ambil kembali semua hadiah sialan itu! aku tidak sudi menerima apapun darimu. Salah sekali kalau berpikir bisa membeliku!" Ujar Jaejoong marah sambil menangis.

Yunho terkejut mendengar ucapan Jaejoong yang menyakiti hatinya itu. Ia tak menyangka jika selama ini Jaejoong berpikiran sedangkal itu tentang dirinya.

"Maksudmu...aku sengaja menggodamu dengan uang...untuk membawamu ke tempat tidur...?"

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya saat mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"KAU PIKIR AKU LELAKI SERENDAH ITU?"

"Jangan berteriak padaku!" Histeris Jaejoong dengan menutup kedua telinganya dan memejamkan matanya begitu Yunho berteriak di depan wajahnya.

BUK

Yunho memukul sandaran sofa yang tengah mereka duduki itu dengan keras saat Jaejoong tidak menjawabnya dan gadis itu juga tidak berhenti menangis.

"KELUAR. CEPAT KELUAR" Teriaknya semakin marah.

Jaejoong tersentak kemudian keluar dari kamar itu sambil memegang bagian depan gaunnya yang sudah sobek oleh ulah Yunho.

Begitu pintu kamarnya tertutup tiba-tiba pintu itu kembali terbuka menampakkan sosok namja berjidat lebar yang kini menghampiri Yunho yang tengah duduk tertunduk di atas sebuah kursi kayu.

"Sangat kacau, kan? Jatuh cinta akan membuat pikiranmu berantakan. Karena itu, jangan pernah jatuh cinta. Kembalilah ke Roinne"

.

.

.

Begitu keluar dari kamar itu ia langsung berlari menuju lift, ia beruntung hari sudah semakin larut sehingga di dalam lift tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia keluar dari lift menuju pintu keluar hotel itu lalu memasuki sebuah taksi yang memang tersedia di sana. Ia memutuskan kerumah Heechul untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang terlihat compang-camping itu dengan seragam agar ibunya tidak curiga.

Setelah mengganti bajunya dengan seragam yang ia titipkan tadi siang di rumah Heechul ia kini berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya kemudian dengan tangan bergetar ia lalu membuka pintu itu. Baru saja ia masuk ke dalam rumah tiba-tiba ibunya langsung berteriak marah.

"Apa-apaan kau...! sekolah menelepon. Katanya, kau bolos selama beberapa hari...! padahal setiap pagi kau memakai seragam dan berangkat ke sekolah. Apa saja yang kau lakukan seharian, hah...!"

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa, kok" Lirih Jaejoong tertunduk.

"Kau pikir ibu akan percaya? Kenapa kau begini? Selalu melawan ibu...mau jadi apa kau nanti...!"

"Ibu, cukup...! kali ini saja...tolong biarkan aku" Ucap Jaejoong tanpa melihat ibunya.

"APA..."

"Cuma Oppa yang penting buat ibu, kan! Jadi, tidak usah pedulikan aku!"

Jaejoong menghiraukan ibunya ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Hyunjoong menahan pintu kamar yang hendak tertutup. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia terkejut begitu Hyunjoong masuk dan mendekat padanya dengan tatapan tajamnya yang sangat mengerikan. Baru kali ini ia melihat tatapan Hyungjoong seperti itu.

"Itu...kiss mark, kan" Ujarnya dengan dingin. Jaejoong tersentak dan langsung menggerakkan tangannya ke atas untuk menutupi lehernya. Ia menunduk takut ketika Hyunjoong terus menatapnya dengan dingin.

"JADI, ITU ALASANMU MEMBERONTAK...HANYA GARA-GARA SEORANG LELAKI? SIAPA DIA!" Teriak Hyunjoong marah.

"A...apa urusan Oppa" Gugup Jaejoong.

"AKAN KUBUNUH DIA!"

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar ketika mendengar kalimat Hyunjoong yang sangat menakutkan itu. Ia tak menyangka jika Hyunjoong melihat tanda kemerahan yang di buat Yunho dan akan membunuh lelaki itu yang sudah membuatnya bolos sekolah dan sekarang membuatnya untuk pertama kali di teriakki oleh kakak yang sangat menyayanginya itu.

"Tenang saja. Tidak terjadi apa-apa" Lirih Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jae..."

"Aku sudah sadar. Aku tidak akan bertindak bodoh lagi. Dan...aku benci laki-laki" Bulir-bulir bening sudah menumpuk di sudut matanya ketika mengatakan kalimat itu.

'Seenaknya masuk hidupku...mengacaukan segalanya...membuatku bingung...berbuat sesukanya...Tidak mau lagi...' Batinnya mengingat kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yunho sampai pertemuan terakhir yang begitu menakutkan menurutnya.

"Dasar egois. Benar-benar...egois tidak akan kubiarkan siapa pun memperlakukan aku seperti itu lagi" Tekadnya dengan tatapan yang begitu yakin. Hyunjoong terdiam ketika melihat tatapan mata adiknya yang memancarkan tekad keyakinan.

.

.

.

Namun keesokkan harinya...

"Uwa..."

"Apa itu...!" Ucap orang-orang di sekitar rumah keluarga Kim saat Jaejoong keluar dari rumahnya.

Ia terkejut ketika lelaki yang di bencinya itu kini berdiri menatap lurus ke arahnya dengan membawa para pengawal dan mobil limosinnya di depan pagar rumahnya.

Ternyata Raja Roinne, U-know Yunho I'd Aregarte III, mendadak muncul didepan rumahnya...

...untuk melamarnya.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

.

.

.

**Chap ini membosankan ne karena terlalu panjang. Dan pastinya membingungkan kalian yang membacanya. **

**Jika ada yang kalian tidak mengerti silakan tanyakan saja.**

**Oia, bagi yang menunggu ff sebelah (Hard of Love) mohon bersabar ya, jika tidak ada halangan akan saya selesaikan besok tapi, jika besok ternyata saya tidak bisa menyelesaikannya tunggu saja hari minggu. **

**Sekali lagi saya ucapakan terima kasih untuk kalian semua...**

**Sampai bertemu di chap depan^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**100% PERFECT GIRL Yunjae Version**

**Title : 100% Perfect Girl Yunjae Version**

**Pairing : Yunjae**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, Mature, TYPO, etc.**

**FF ini terinspirasi dari Manhwa dengan judul dan isi yang sama. Jadi, cerita ini bukan asli punya saya. Saya hanya membuat versi Yunjae nya saja.**

**Semua kejadian dan cerita sesuai dengan isi Manhwa. Tapi mungkin akan terjadi beberapa perubahan yang disesuaikan dengan para tokoh dan juga kesesuaian cerita.**

**Selamat membaca^^**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**Summary :**

Disuatu pagi yang cerah dibulan april, disebuah jalan kecil di daerah harajuku, aku berpapasan dengan seorang "100 % perfect girl"

**U-know Yunho, **Namja dari negeri asing yang hampir memiliki segalanya : wajah tampan, tubuh memesona, harta berlimpah, otak cemerlang, dan kekuasaan. Namja yang menolak untuk jatuh cinta.

**Kim Jaejoong,** Siswi SMA yang biasa-biasa saja, tidak terlalu pintar, tidak jago melukis. Gadis remaja yang belum pernah mengenal cinta.

Apakah yang akan terjadi bila benang merah takdir mempertemukan keduannya?

Kisah cinta pertama yang begitu kuat menggelora pun dimulai...!

.

.

.

**Preview :**

Namun keesokkan harinya...

"Uwa..."

"Apa itu...!" Ucap orang-orang di sekitar rumah keluarga Kim saat Jaejoong keluar dari rumahnya.

Ia terkejut ketika lelaki yang di bencinya itu kini berdiri menatap lurus ke arahnya dengan membawa para pengawal dan mobil limosinnya di depan pagar rumahnya.

Ternyata Raja Roinne, U-know Yunho I'd Aregarte III, mendadak muncul didepan rumahnya...

...untuk melamarnya.

.

.

.

**-Chapter 4-**

.

.

.

Jaejoong mematung di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia sungguh tidak percaya, lelaki yang ingin di lupakan dan di bencinya itu kini malah berdiri di depan rumahnya dan menatapnya dengan sorot mata musangnya yang tajam. Orang-orang di sekitar rumahnya pun mulai ramai berdatangan dan berkerumun di depan rumahnya, mereka penasaran siapa lelaki berseragam satuan militer berwarna hitam dengan badge dan bintang kebanggaan bak seorang panglima tertinggi dalam kemiliteran yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan rumah keluarga Kim dengan membawa banyak pengawal dan sebuah mobil limosin. Jaejoong yang tidak ingin keributan itu semakin bertambah ramai, langsung membawa Yunho ke halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Kau mikir apa, sih?" Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada tinggi.

"Kau belum jawab" Ujar Yunho tidak peduli sambil melipat tanganya di atas dada bidangnya itu.

"Yunho! Kau sudah gila. Kita baru saja bertemu, kan..."

"Bagiku itu sudah cukup. Tidak, ini malah terlalu lama"

"Kau ini suka bertindak seenaknya. Kemarin malam juga begitu...mana bisa aku percaya!"

"Percayalah. Pertama! Kalau hanya ingin tidur denganmu, aku tidak akan serumit itu"

"Serumit itu...?"

"Gugup seperti anak kecil, memilih sendiri hadiah untukmu, cemas dengan pendapatmu tentangku...juga tidak bisa tidur karena kau. Kau wanita pertama yang membuatku gelisah seperti ini. Banyak wanita yang datang medekatiku, seperti Ahra. Aku bisa memeluk mereka kapan pun aku mau"

"Dasar playboy!" Sinis Jaejoong mendelikan matanya.

"Eh...? Ah...tidak usah bahas masa lalu bodoh itu. Haha" Gugup Yunho, saat tidak sengaja mengatakan masa lalunya.

"Alasan kedua! Malam itu, saat menyuruhmu pergi...itu karena entah apa yang akan kulakukan kalau terus berduaan seperti itu. Ta...tapi tenang saja, tidak akan kuulangi. Kau tidak tahu betapa menyesalnya aku. Belum pernah kubenci diriku sendiri seperti ini" Lirih Yunho sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Kalau melamarku karena merasa bersalah, lupakan saja! Pernikahan bukan hal main-main..." Balas Jaejoong cepat sambil memalingkan kepalanya.

"Alasan ketiga...tolong dengarkan sampai selesai ini alasan terpenting..." Ucap Yunho sambil memejamkan matanya sesaat kemudian, membukanya kembali dan menatap mata indah Jaejoong dengan serius.

"Bagiku, kau adalah 100% Perfect Girl"

"100% Perfect Girl?" Tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti.

"Kini aku paham arti **'100% Perfect Girl'** bagi seorang lelaki. Sangat paham..." Lirih Yunho dengan senyum tulus.

Blush

"Tapi aku jauh sekali dari 100% Perfect Girl, aku biasa saja, tidak tinggi, tidak cantik..." Ujar Jaejoong malu sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang memanas mendengar pengakuan Yunho.

"Bukan ingin kubandingkan dengan orang lain. Kau cantik karena dirimu. Setelah bertemu denganmu, aku tidak bisa mengingat kecantikan wanita lain. Bagiku, kaulah standar segalanya dari seorang wanita"

Jaejoong tersentak matanya berkaca-kaca, ia tidak menyangka Yunho akan mengungkapkan perasaanya dengan tulus dan sungguh-sungguh seperti itu padanya. Tapi, entah mengapa hatinya selalu menyangkal perasaan sukanya pada lelaki itu.

"Yunho, aku...tidak bisa menikah denganmu" Lirihnya dengan airmata yang mengalir membasahi kedua pipi putihnya.

"Kau berasal dari dunia yang sangat berbeda denganku. Kalau sekarang, aku masih bisa kembali pada diriku sebelum bertemu denganmu. Pernikahan bukan perkara mudah. Aku tidak bisa menghadapinya"

"Tidak bisa menghadapi apa?"

"Kau!"

"Aku? Kenapa dengan aku?"

"Niat dan keinginanmu sangat kuat! Selama ini kau selalu mendapatkan segala keinginanmu, kan? Kau tipe orang yang tidak akan membiarkan apapun menghalangi langkahmu. Segala penghalang akan kau hancurkan! Termasuk aku..."

"Aku tidak percaya kau bicara seperti itu...siapa sebenarnya yang menghancurkan? Siapa sebenarnya yang lebih kuat? Siapa sebenarnya yang memegang kuasa? Siapa sebenarnya yang akan terluka...? Kau sungguh tidak tahu!" Potong Yunho tidak terima dengan pendapat Jaejoong tentang dirinya.

"Tidak! Kau tidak akan terluka olehku. Kau hanya bicara dengan emosimu tapi, entah kapan emosimu itu akan mereda. Emosi membutakan mata, masa depan kita tidak pasti"

"Aku sudah melamarmu kau butuh kepastian apalagi? Atau, kau tidak dapat memaafkan perbuatanku waktu itu...? Jujur saja. Kau benci padaku, kan...kau mengutukku, kan...!"

"Tidak! Aku menyukaimu!" Jaejoong menutup mulutnya cepat ketika tidak sengaja ia mengungkapkan perasaan sukanya yang selalu ia sangkal pada Yunho. Namun, kemudian ia melepaskan telapak tangannya itu dan memandang Yunho dengan sendu.

"Ah...aku...menyukaimu. Kau seperti pangeran yang keluar dari mimpiku. Bukan hanya dari mimpiku...kau juga terlalu sempurna. Setiap wanita pasti akan tergila-gila padamu tapi, itu bukan cinta...aku menyukaimu...tapi kalau hanya karena wajah, talenta, dan kedudukanmu, itu bukan cinta sejati, sama sekali bukan cinta...! Kau harus menikahi wanita yang benar-benar kau cintai" Lirih Jaejoong dengan pandangan mata kosong dan airmata yang tidak berhenti mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu, dan Yunho sangat terpukul atas penolakan Jaejoong terhadap lamarannya. Selama beberapa hari ini ia terus mengurung diri di dalam kamar hotelnya, tidak mau makan, bahkan tidak mau bicara pada siapapun membuat Yoochun semakin khawatir saja.

"Yang mulia...bersemangatlah masih ada banyak wanita di dunia" Ujar Yoochun yang mulai putus asa sambil terus saja mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Yunho sejak 30 menit yang lalu, ia sangat mencemaskan keadaan Yunho yang tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya selama beberapa hari ini tapi, apa daya usahanya itu tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali, jangankan membuka pintu menggubris panggilannya pun tidak.

"Yang mulia..."

Dak

"Bagus sekali kerjamu" Ujar seorang anak lelaki berambut jamur sambil melipat kedua tangannya dengan angkuh.

"Ta...Taemin! Kenapa ada di sini? Kau jarang meninggalkan istana, kan?" Kaget Yoochun begitu melihat Taemin, di ambang pintu masuk kamar hotel.

"Aku kepala pelayan keluarga Id'Aregarte. Tugasku adalah memastikan segala kebutuhan yang mulia terpenuhi, jika terjadi sesuatu dengan yang mulia, bukan hanya ke luar negeri ke luar angkasa pun aku akan terbang" Ujar Taemin sambil berjalan menghampiri Yoochun yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Yunho, dengan raut wajah syok melihatnya berada di Korea. Ia menghentikan langkahnya begitu jaraknya dan Yoochun sudah dekat, kemudian mendongakan kepalanya ke atas karena memang tubuhnya lebih pendek dari Yoochun lalu, memandang Yoochun dengan tajam.

Plak

"Kudengar yang mulia tidak makan selama beberapa hari, aku akan sangat malu pada leluhurku kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan yang mulia" Taemin melenggang pergi begitu saja tanpa dosa setelah menampar pipi Yoochun tiba-tiba kemudian, mendorong namja berjidat lebar itu agar menyingkir dari depan pintu kamar Yunho. Sementara Yoochun, menatap Taemin cengo, sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang perih karena tamparan namja berambut jamur itu yang cukup keras.

Klek

Dengan sangat pelan Taemin membuka pintu di depannya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Yang mulia, Taemin datang..." Ujar Taemin begitu menginjakan kakinya di lantai kamar Yunho. Tapi kemudian, Ia memembelalakan matanya lalu, dengan perlahan dan kaki gemetar ia mundur kembali ke belakang, dibiarkannya pintu itu terbuka memperlihatkan keadaan Yunho di dalam kamar sana, lalu dengan cepat ia memutar tubuhnya ke belakang menghadap Yoochun yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"DASAR TIDAK BERGUNA! IDIOT! BISANYA HANYA NGOMONG SAJA!"

"Tae...Tae...Taemin!" Sontak Yoochun kaget dengan teriakan dan makian yang Taemin lontarkan tiba-tiba padanya.

"KAU KASIH SARAN APA PADA YANG MULIA, HAH... RAJAKU YANG PERKASA, ELEGAN, TENANG, BERKELAS, KEREN, SEMPURNA, DAN SEKSI JADI LECEK BEGITU...!" Teriaknya histeris sambil menunjuk Yunho yang terlihat tidak terurus karena terus mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya selama beberapa hari ini.

"KUPIKIR KAU SEKERTARIS RAJA. KAMI PERCAYAKAN YANG MULIA KEPADAMU SAAT BELIAU MENINGGALKAN ISTANA"

JREK

"Aduhhh!" Yoochun meringis kesakitan saat Taemin menginjak kakinya tiba-tiba.

"MAKAN GAJI BUTA!"

BUGH

Kali ini kaki Taemin menendang lutut Yoochun dengan keras.

"A...ampun!" Rintih Yoochun kesakitan.

"PARASIT NASI!"

"Ampun jangan tendang yang itu!" Sontak Yoochun cepat ketika Taemin mengangkat sebelah kakinya bersiap untuk menendang benda pusakanya yang sangat berharga itu.

Taemin menghentikan aksinya menganiaya Yoochun yang terlihat sudah menyerah padanya. Namja berjidat lebar itu mengusap-usap lututnya yang sakit akibat tendangan kakinya. Ia kemudian menatap mata Yoochun dengan garang.

"Meski punya gelar 3 Doktor. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk urusan cinta. Memangnya aku harus berbuat apa kalau perempuan bodoh itu menolak lamaran yang mulia?" Kata Yoochun ketika melihat tatapan mengintimidasi yang Taemin tujukan padanya.

"Menolak lamaran yang mulia?" Gumam Taemin terkejut begitu mendengar ucapan Yoochun.

"Berani sekali dia menolak pria lajang paling di cari di Eropa dan calon suami nomor satu di antara nomor satu...? perempuan itu sudah gila?!" Ujarnya emosi sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kesal.

"Yang melamar juga sinting, sih" Gumam Yoochun sangat pelan agar tidak terdengar Taemin yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Oke, oke. Akan kubereskan masalah ini. Park Yoochun, playboy terhebat se-Eropa ini, akan mengajarkan teknik rahasia dari pengalaman betahun-tahun"

Taemin membalikan tubuhnya ketika mendengar ucapan Yoochun yang menjijikan menurutnya.

"Playboy terhebat se-Eropa apanya! Kau kan hanya penghibur wanita-wanita yang tidak berhasil mendapatkan perhatian yang mulia"

"Menyedihkan..." Ujar Top menambahkan yang entah datang dari mana.

Yoochun mendengus lalu tanpa memerdulikan Taemin dan Top, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Yunho.

Blak

Pintu yang tadi hanya terbuka sedikit itu, kini terbuka dengan lebar oleh Yoochun. Dengan semangat ia melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Yunho yang tengah duduk diam di sebuah kursi kayu sambil menunduk kan kepalanya. Ketika sudah dekat ia menghentikan langkahnya di samping Yunho kemudian membungkuk kan tubuhnya sedikit agar sejajar dengan telinga Yunho. Kemudian berbisik.

"Tidak ada perempuan yang tidak suka uang. Dia masih remaja, belum tahu apa-apa. Nanti dia pasti akan sadar kalau yang mulia adalah Jackpot. Pertama, rebut hati keluarga dan orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan uang! Yang mulia harus sabar. Dekati dia pelan-pelan, lalu terkam di saat yang tepat"

Ctik

Urat kemarahan Yunho muncul begitu Yoochun selesai mengucapkan usul yang tidak bermutu sama sekali. Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, memandang Yoochun dengan tajam.

"Akan kuberi tahu detailnya" Lanjut Yoochun dengan mata yang berbinar-binar saat Yunho meresponnya, ia senang karena ternyata usul yang ia berikan mungkin akan Yunho terima. Tidak tahu saja kau Park Yoochun jika Yunho saat ini tengah menahan emosinya karena usul yang kau ucapkan itu tidak masuk akal sama sekali.

Bruk

"Pfffttt" Taemin menahan tawanya begitu melihat jidat lebar Yoochun membentur lantai dengan cukup keras, setelah di tendang keluar dari dalam kamar oleh Yunho.

"Jangan tertawa, bocah!" Ucap Yoochun kesal.

"Siapa yang tertawa?" Balas Taemin menimpali, kemudian seperti biasa di mulai dari adu mulut itu, mereka akan bertengkar seperti anak balita yang sedang memperebutkan sebuah mainan.

Tanpa memerdulikan pertengkaran Yoochun dan Taemin yang tidak akan ada habisnya, Top kemudian masuk ke kamar Yunho. Lalu, sama seperti yang dilakukan Yoochun, begitu masuk ia langsung meghampiri Yunho yang sedang duduk di kursi kayu kemudian membungkuk kan badannya dan berbisik di telinga Yunho.

"Akan kuculik dia" Yunho langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada Top, merespon dengan cepat bisikannya.

"Berikan saja perintah! Akan segera kulaksanakan dengan cermat dan bersih. Setelah itu, kita kurung sampai dia tunduk pada yang mulia! Semuanya pasti beres"

Bruk

Yoochun dan Taemin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, ketika melihat Top lebih cepat keluar dari Yoochun yang juga di tendang keluar oleh Yunho dari kamarnya.

"A...apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Taemin sambil menahan tawanya.

"Top, kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Yoochun penasaran.

Top menghampiri kedua namja yang sering bertengkar itu, kemudian menceritakan apa yang ia usulkan pada Yunho tadi dengan wajah polos dan tidak bersalah. Selesai Top bercerita Yoochun dan Taemin lalu berpandangan lalu tanpa aba-aba mereka berdua dengan kompak langsung memukuli Top dengan membabi buta.

JREK JREK JREK

"OTAK AMUBA! MENTAL KRIMINAL!" Maki Taemin sambil menginjak-injak Top yang sudah tak berdaya di atas lantai.

DUK DUK DUK

"ISI KEPALAMU HANYA OTOT SEMUA, YA! DASAR OTAK BUSA!" Teriak Yoochun sambil memukul kepala Top dengan vas bunga yang untungnya terbuat dari kayu.

Yah, Begitulah jika mereka sudah bersama sifat mereka yang aneh, konyol, dan kekanak-kanakan pasti akan muncul namun bagaimanapun, ketiga orang ini adalah orang-orang elite yang membantu Raja U-know Yunho III.

Pertama Park Yoochun, seperti yang telah diketahui, adalah sekretaris Yunho. Dialah sosok yang membawahi sekitar 20 sekretaris kerajaan dan bertanggung jawab langsung kepada Yunho. Namun, tugasnya yang terpenting adalah menjadi kepala agensi Intelijen Kerajaan Roinne, RRIA (Roinne Royal Intelligence Agency), karena intelijen merupakan nyawa kerajaan kecil ini, RRIA tumbuh menjadi salah satu agensi rahasia dengan standar terbaik di dunia, yang bekerja sama dengan agensi-agensi terkenal di dunia.

Kemudian Lee Taemin, bertugas mengawasi seluruh urusan rumah tangga di istana Id'Aregarte. Meski baru beusia 12 tahun, dia memiliki IQ 180 dan memperoleh gelar doktor dari Universitas Harvard. Dia bisa saja mencari pekerjaan lain tetapi, kerena keluarganya telah melayani keluarga Id'Aregarte selama beberapa generasi, dia pun kembali ke negerinya untuk melanjutkan tradisi keluarga.

Dan yang terakhir Choi Seunghyun atau biasa di panggil Top, adalah kepala pengawal Yunho sekaligus komandan Pasukan Violet. Kerajaan kecil Roinne hanya memiliki kepolisian dan tidak memiliki angkatan perang. Namun, pasukan pengawal kerajaan yang berada langsung di bawah komando keluarga kerajaan Roinne, merupakan pasukan khusus yang dibentuk melalui latihan sangat keras hingga membuat satu anggota pasukan setara dengan seratus tentara. Pasukan ini sebenarnya memiliki nama resmi tetapi, karena terdapat simbol berwarna ungu di lengan baju seragam mereka, akhirnya mereka lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Pasukan Violet.

Setelah puas menganiaya Top dengan brutal tadi, kini ketiga orang itu duduk termenung memikirkan cara untuk membuat Yunho kembali seperti semula. Namun, tiba-tiba Taemin bangkit dari sofa lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari yang menyimpan khusus buku telepon di ruang tengah itu.

Brukkk

Ia menyimpan bertumpuk-tumpuk buku telepon pada meja dengan asal kemudian, duduk pada kursi yang tersedia di depan meja kayu itu dan mulai membuka salah satu buku itu.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Yoochun bingung.

"Cari jalan keluar, jalan keluar! Aku tidak hanya bertanggung jawab atas kondisi fisik yang mulia, tetapi juga kondisi mentalnya. Membiarkan yang mulia patah hati atau sakit cinta seperti itu sama saja dengan menelantarkan tugasku" Jawabnya sambil membaca buku di depannya. Matanya berbinar-binar ketika menemukan nomor yang ia cari kemudian langsung menyambar telepon yang berada di sisi meja itu.

"Halo? Dr. Cole, psikolog? Soal penelitian tentang psikoanalisis pikiran wanita... "

"Halo? Miss Benson, pengarang buku 'Pria-pria sukses dalam percintaan' "

Setelah menghubungi orang-orang yang tidak penting sama sekali Taemin lalu menutup teleponnya dengan perasaan senang tanpa menghiraukan Yoochun yang menatapnya iritasi.

"Kau pikir sampah-sampah seperti itu bisa membantu kita?!"

"Hah...memangnya kau bisa?" Balas Taemin acuh.

"Bocah sombong!"

"Om-om tidak berguna! Jidat lebar!" Ejek Taemin tidak mau kalah.

'Kita culik saja beres, deh...'Batin Top saat melihat perdebatan Yoochun dan Taemin yang di mulai kembali.

Cklek

"Maaf, sudah membuat kalian khawatir"

"Yang mulia!" Seru mereka bertiga kompak saat melihat Yunho di ambang pintu kamarnya dengan senyuman yang terbentuk di bibir bentuk hatinya, setelah beberapa hari yang lalu tidak di tunjukannya pada mereka.

"Jangan cemas, aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Yang jelas," Yunho menghentikan ucapannya lalu, melepaskan sebuah cincin yang tersemat di jari kelingking kirinya.

"Masalah ini harus kuselesaikan sendiri" Ujarnya melanjutkan sambil menggenggam cincin yang sudah ia lepas.

Yunho lalu melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke dalam kamarnya namun, sebelum masuk ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu, menolehkan kepalanya pada ketiga orang itu.

"Karena kalian bertiga sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan untuk urusan seperti ini" Katanya kemudian masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terlihat melamun, ia tidak memerhatikan guru yang tengah mengajar di depan kelasnya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

'Hari ini yang berlalu dengan damai seperti biasanya terasa seperti sebuah kebohongan. Kalau kupikirkan lagi rasanya ingin pingsan. Bagaimana aku bisa bicara selancang itu? Tapi yang kukatakan itu bukan sebuah kebohongan. Itulah kejujuranku kepadanya..." Batinnya.

Kriiinggggg

Tiba-tiba bel tanda istirahat berbunyi menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya.

'Padahal bisa jadi ratu nyesal, deh. Ah, aku benci diriku yang begini' Ujarnya dalam hati setelah ia pikir-pikir.

"Jae! Ayo kita makan di kantin" Ajak Heechul lalu, tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Jaejoong ia langsung menyeret Jaejoong keluar dari kelas menuju kantin yang berada di gedung depan.

"Makan ddokbokki, yuk!" Ujar Heechul saat mereka baru saja keluar dari pintu kaca gedung kelasnya menuju gedung di depannya di mana kantin berada.

"Ah, aku..."

"Eh...? Apa itu?"

Kata-kata yang Jaejoong hendak ucapkan terpotong oleh seruan seseorang yang tiba-tiba kemudian, membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada suatu objek di bawah tangga yang mengundang perhatian mereka. Mereka lalu, berbondong-bondong turun dari tangga untuk melihat objek itu dari dekat agar terlihat jelas.

"Uwa!"

"Wow..."

"Si...siapa itu?"

"Sedang syuting, ya?"

"Keren...!"

"Banyak sekali..."

Deg

Jaejoong terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia seperti Deja vu ketika matanya menangkap sesosok lelaki bermata musang yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih, dan kali ini ia datang sendiri tanpa pengawalnya tengah menatapnya dengan senyum yang terukir di bibir hatinya. Kedua lengan lelaki itu di masuk kan ke dalam saku celananya sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sisi mobil ferari putih yang di dalamnya di penuhi kelopak bunga mawar putih, kemudian di sekitar lelaki itu juga bersebaran bertangkai-tangkai bunga warna-warni berbeda jenis dengan sangat cantik.

"Siapa lelaki super tampan itu?"

"Keren! Super keren!"

"Wuah...pemandangan indah, minggir mau lihat!"

"Kyaa! mau apa lelaki kaya seperti dia datang ke sekolah kita?"

"HOT"

Gumam anak-anak perempuan di sekolah itu penasaran.

"Dia datang untuk menemuiku" Lirih Jaejoong.

"APA?" Kaget Heechul dengan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Dia orang asing yang pernah kuceritakan" Jawab Jaejoong.

"Se...setampan itu? Bukan om-om botak?"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang dia om-om, hanya bilang lebih tua dariku"

"Kok lelaki setampan itu mau denganmu! Mustahil!" Ujarnya masih tidak percaya jika orang asing yang sering Jaejoong ceritakan itu ternyata sangat tampan dan masih muda, bukan om-om botak seperti bayangannya selama ini.

"Kok mustahil?" Gerutu Jaejoong kesal lalu, tanpa menghiraukan Heechul ia menggerakan kakinya menuruni tangga menghampiri lelaki itu.

Melihat Jaejoong yang mulai berjalan menuruni tangga, Yunho kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga berlawanan dengan Jaejoong.

Tap

Mereka menghentikan langkah kaki mereka bersamaan, menyisakan dua anak tangga di tengah-tengah mereka, memberi sedikit jarak di antara mereka.

"Sandiwara apa lagi ini?" Ujar Jaejoong dingin.

Yunho tidak membalas ucapan Jaejoong yang terkesan dingin itu padanya. Ia malah menatap mata Jaejoong dengan tajam dan intens membuat wajah Jaejoong memanas kemudian berubah merah karena malu di tatap seperti itu oleh Yunho.

Grep

Cup...

Jaejoong membulatkan mata doenya, saat Yunho memeluk pinggang rampingnya kemudian menarik kepalanya mempertemukan bibir merah ranumnya dengan bibir hati Yunho di hadapan semua orang yang berada di sana.

"Waa..."

"Kyaa!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah...?! Kelas berapa, hah?!" Teriak seorang guru ketika melihat adegan yang tidak pantas di lakukan seorang murid di lingkungan sekolah.

"Yun..." Lirih Jaejoong saat Yunho mulai melumat bibir bawahnya dengan pelan.

Dengan enggan Yunho terpaksa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka tanpa melepaskan tangannya di kedua pipi Jaejoong. Yunho menatap mata besar Jaejoong yang sangat indah itu dengan teduh kemudian mengelus pipi sehalus kain sutera dan seputih salju itu dengan lembut.

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku bersikap seenaknya padamu, ini juga yang terakhir aku meminta jawabanmu" Ia menghembuskan napasnya berharap kegugupan yang di alaminya sekarang sedikit berkurang.

"Ti...tidak apa kalau belum mencintaiku, tapi aku butuh jawaban agar aku bisa menenangkan hatiku yang menggelora dan dapat bertahan dari perasaan yang menyesakkan ini. Ya, semacam janji bahwa suatu hari nanti kau akan percaya pada hatiku dan percaya pada emosi hatimu lalu, setelah keraguanmu terhapus, ketika kau bersedian menerimaku dalam hidupmu. Kau akan menjadi wanitaku. Janji semacam itu...karena itu jadilah tunanganku Jae" Ucap Yunho dengan kesungguhan yang terpancar di kedua mata musangnya.

"Namun...andai tetap tidak bisa andai hatimu tidak dapat berpaling kepada hatiku sekeras apapun kau berusaha, aku akan melepaskanmu. Meski...meski itu akan membuatku merasa ingin mati..." Lirihnya dengan suara bergetar.

Yunho kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan gemetarnya itu dengan erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Hatinya saat ini tidak tenang menunggu jawaban dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya ia tersentak ketika melihat tubuh Yunho yang gemetar di depannya, membuat mata doenya kini berkaca-kaca ingin menangis begitu melihat sorot mata Yunho yang memancarkan kesedihan saat lelaki bermata musang itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata doenya dengan sendu.

'Apakah aku pantas menyiksanya seperti ini? Apa aku pantas mencurigai dan menguji lelaki yang menatapku dengan mata seperti ini...?

Kenapa aku takut terluka dan meragukan perasaanku sendiri. Padahal aku tidak punya keberanian sama sekali, tapi dia masih mengatakan ingin membahagiakanku.

Apakah tempat perlindungan kecilku segitu berharganya hingga aku menolak uluran tangan lelaki ini?

Tidak! Aku tidak mau lelaki yang begitu menginginkanku ini menatapku dengan mata penuh kesedihan.

Tidak...

Aku...'

"U-know Yunho Id'Aregarte. Ya...aku bersedia menjadi tunanganmu" Jawab Jaejoong akhirnya dengan airmata kebahagiaan.

Tanpa memerdulikan berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang sedari tadi masih memerhatikan mereka, Yunho langsung merengkuh pinggang kecil Jaejoong lalu mengangkatnya dengan tinggi dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong yang juga tengah tersenyum padanya. Hatinya lega akhirnya Jaejoong menerimanya walaupun hanya menjadi tunangannya saja, asalkan Jaejoong berada di sampingnya ia sudah sangat bahagia.

Setelah menurunkan Jaejoong Yunho kemudian merogoh saku celananya lalu menyematkan sebuah cincin di jari manis Jaejoong.

"Lho, cincin ini?" Kaget Jaejoong ketika melihat cincin yang pernah di lihatnya kini tersemat di jari manis kirinya.

"Ingat? Ini cincin yang kujatuhkan di lobi hotel, lalu kau ambil dan menyerahkannya padaku" Ucap Yunho mengingatkan Jaejoong.

"Ah, iya itu pertemuan pertama kita, kan"

"Cincin ini peninggalan mendiang ibuku. Diwariskan turun-temurun, tetapi selalu kupakai di kelingkingku untuk mengenang mendiang ibu. Kupikir aku takkan pernah memberikan cincin itu kepada siapa pun tetapi, sekarang berbeda. Terima kasih telah bersedia menerima cincin ini" Ujar Yunho, sambil mencium kening Jaejoong sayang.

.

.

.

3 tahun kemudian

CTARRR

Di sebuah kamar yang gelap tanpa ada penerangan apapun namun, saat petir menyambar di atas lantai kamar itu akan terlihat seorang lelaki yang tengah menyetubuhi seorang wanita di bawahnya dengan sangat kasar. Tanpa rasa lelah sedikit pun lelaki itu terus menggerakan miliknya di dalam kewanitaan itu dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi dan brutal.

"KAU MILIKKU...KAU MILIKKU...!" Teriak lelaki itu terus-menerus di sela-sela kegiatannya.

"Ukh..." Kewanitaannya terasa sangat perih, sesak, dan penuh oleh kejantanan besar dan panjang milik lelaki di atasnya itu.

"HANYA AKU YANG BOLEH MEMILIKIMU!" Teriaknya semakin histeris saat melihat airmata di kedua mata doe itu terus mengalir sambil menatap mata musangnya dengan takut.

'Sudah berakhir tidak bisa kuubah lagi. Aku telah kehilanganmu untuk selamanya' Batinnya. Sungguh saat ini ia tidak mengenal sosok lelaki di hadapannya itu lagi...

CTARRR

"KAU MILIKKU!"

"Yun!" Pekik wanita itu kesakitan ketika payudara kanannya di remas dengan erat dan nippel pada payudara kirinya di gigit dengan gemas oleh lelaki bermata musang itu. Tanpa menghiraukan pekikan wanita di bawahnya itu, ia kemudian memasukkan kedua jarinya ke dalam lubang kewanitaan yang masih terisi kenjantanannya itu.

"Yun...ho..." Wanita itu merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di lubang kewanitaannya saat lelaki itu menggerakan kedua jarinya dan kejantannya bersamaan dengan membabi buta.

"TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU PERGI DARIKU! LEBIH BAIK KUBUNUH" Lelaki berkulit tan itu tiba-tiba melepaskan kedua jarinya pada lubang kewanitaan wanita itu, lalu kemudian ia mencekik leher wanita itu dengan erat.

'Hidup tanpamu adalah neraka, tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur hancur. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Akan segera kuakhiri. Walau dengan cara begini, aku harus memilikimu. Lalu, aku akan bersatu denganmu selamanya' Batin lelaki itu mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada leher wanita di bawahnya itu.

"AAAAAAHHH"

"KYAAA...!"

Jaejoong terperanjat bangun dari tidurnya, ia mengatur napasnya yang memburu akibat terbangun dengan tiba-tiba dari mimpi buruknya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar ia kemudian menyentuh leher putihnya yang terasa sesak seperti masih merasakan cengkraman tangan kekar itu di lehernya.

"Mimpi buruk, ya..." Gumamnya.

'Aku tidak ingat apa mimpiku. Mimpi buruk...? Ya, pasti mimpi buruk aku masih berkeringat dingin dan merinding. Tapi mimpi apa? Dadaku seperti tertusuk dan rasanya begitu pedih ini melebihi rasa takut...' Benaknya, tapi kemudian dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya berharap rasa yang melibihi rasa takut itu hilang.

Jaejoong menyibakkan selimutnya kesamping lalu, bejalan ke arah jendela di dalam kamarnya itu. Ia melihat dengan jelas pemandangan kota Seoul yang terlihat cerah pada pagi hari ini.

"Pasti karena aku terlalu tegang"

"Akhirnya, hari pertunanganku tiba" Ujarnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya meggeliatkan tubuhnya.

Saat ini, Jaejoong sedang berada di Incheon International Airpot menunggu kedatangan Yunho tepat di pinggir lapangan Airpot di mana pesawat mendarat. Selang beberapa menit kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman begitu sebuah pesawat pribadi milik Raja Roinne mendarat di depannnya.

"Yunho!" Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya riang saat mata doenya menangkap sesosok lelaki bertubuh tegap yang di tunggunya, keluar dengan tergesa-gesa dari pintu pesawat itu untuk menghampirinya.

Grep

Begitu jaraknya dengan Jaejoong sudah dekat, Yunho kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil Jaejoong posesif.

"Ah, syukurlah...kangennya...!" Ucapnya sambil menutup mata musangnya, merasakan harum vanila yang menguar dari tubuh dan rambut Jaejoong sangat sangat di sukainya itu. Setelah cukup lama berpelukan, ia lalu menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dari Jaejoong, dan tanpa melepas rengkuhan tangannya di pinggang ramping itu kemudian, ia memandang mata bulat Jaejoong dengan penuh kerinduan.

Mata doe Jaejoong membulat saat melihat kain kasa dengan sedikit noda darah menempel di dahi kanan Yunho.

"Yunho, kenapa dahimu?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Ah, tidak apa hanya lecet" Jawab Yunho dengan senyum agar Jaejoong tidak mengkhawatirkannya.

"Lecet kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi tidak puas dengan jawaban Yunho.

"Di istana ada yang berusaha membunuhku, saat aku hendak naik ke pesawat seorang wanita tewas tertembak. Wanita yang kukenal. Tenang ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, kok" Ujarnya saat melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang semakin mencemaskannya.

"Itu lebih seram lagi, kan..." Timpal Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas memandang Yunho dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Mereka berpandangan untuk sesaat hingga kemudian tanpa di duga oleh Yunho, kristal-krastal bening dari mata doe yang sangat di sukainya itu perlahan-lahan mengalir keluar.

"Kau hampir saja mati...!" Isak Jaejoong menangis. Yunho yang tidak tahan melihat Jaejoong menangis karena dirinya kemudian merengkuh Jaejoong ke dalam dekapan hangatnya dengan erat.

"Sstt, tenanglah. Aku baik-baik saja" Ujar Yunho sambil mengusap-usap bahu Jaejoong memberi ketenangan.

'Saat itu aku tidak tahu, jika peristiwa itu merupakan pertanda hadirnya awan gelap yang membayangi takdir kami berdua'

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong semakin erat dan begitu sangat posesif.

.

.

.

"Minggir, minggir! Yunho, di mana kau?!" Teriak seorang wanita bersuara lumba-lumba yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat keributan di hotel yang di tempati Yunho.

"Tolong berhenti, yang mulia sedang bersiap-siap mohon jangan mendesak seperti ini..." Ujar seorang pengawal kewalahan menghadapi wanita berambut pirang yang sekarang menerobos masuk ke kamar hotel Yunho.

"Berisik! Mustahil Pangeran Id'Aregarte, raja Roinne akan bertunangan dengan bocah biasa yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Mana bisa aku diam saja, kan?"

"Ah, mohon tenang dulu..."

Buk

"Minggir" Dengan tidak berperasaan wanita cantik itu mendorong pengawal yang terus menghalanginya itu dengan kasar.

"Yunho pasti sudah gila! Tidak bisa pokoknya aku tidak terima"

Brakkk

Wanita itu membuka dengan keras pintu kamar di hadapannya kemudian, melenggang masuk menghampiri seorang lelaki yang sedang mengancingkan lengan kemejanya, ia terlihat acuh dengan kehadirannya itu.

"Wah...! Kupikir kau tidak akan datang dari New York karena terlalu marah" Ujar lelaki bermata musang itu sedikit bercanda.

"SUDAH BERBUAT BODOH, MASIH PUNYA NYALI UNTUK BERCANDA, HAH...!" Teriak wanita itu marah.

"Maaf, deh"

"Pokoknya tidak kuizinkan! Rakyat Roinne juga tidak akan menerimanya"

"Junsu!" Kaget Yunho.

"Kau sekali pun takkan kumaafkan kalau mengatai Jaejoong seperti itu" Ucap Yunho serius sambil menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Jadi, anak kecil itu juga lebih penting dariku? Begitu? Yang menjadi pasanganmu setidaknya wanita yang selevel denganku, wanita yang serasi untukmu"

"Su...aku jatuh cinta padanya, dari sekian banyak orang kaulah yang paling tahu. Betapa mustahilnya hal seperti itu bisa terjadi. Betapa luar biasanya..." Ujar Yunho dengan tulus.

Junsu tersentak, ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, begitu medengar kalimat Yunho yang begitu tulus dan sungguh-sungguh itu. Baru kali ini ia melihat Yunho yang seperti ini.

"Kau serius?" Tanyanya syok.

"Ya, sudah kutemukan" Lirihnya dengan senyuman terukir di bibir berbentuk hatinya.

'Seseorang yang kupikir tidak mungkin ada di dunia ini...seseorang yang layak di tukar dengan nyawaku' Ujar Yunho dalam hati.

Sementara itu, di dalam sebuah kamar yang tepat berada di sebelah kamar Yunho, beberapa orang stylish yang telah selesai mendandani Jaejoong terlihat sangat puas dengan penampilan Jaejoong yang sangat cantik saat mereka membubuhkan sedikit make up pada wajah Jaejoong yang memang pada dasarnya sudah cantik jadi, mereka hanya memolesnya sedikit.

"Kyaa...cantiknya. Nona Jae, mari pakai gaunnya..." Ujar seorang stylish kagum.

"Iya"

Brakkk

Jaejoong dan beberapa stylish yang berada di dalam kamar itu terlonjak kaget saat dengan tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dengan keras, menampakan seorang wanita berambut pirang yang berjalan ke arah Jaejoong dengan pandangan tajam.

'Uwa wanita yang sangat cantik! Benar-benar menawan. Bentuk tubuhnya bagaikan mahakarya sejati...dia seperti bukan manusia, seperti sebuah patung peraga berjalan...!' Batin Jaejoong dengan pandangan kagum.

Junsu menghentikan langkahnya di depan Jaejoong yang duduk di sebuah kursi. Kemudian melipat tangannya di dada dengan angkuh sambil menatap mata bulat Jaejoong dengan tajam.

'Hah, anak ini? Anak perempuan pendek dan biasa-biasa saja ini? Dia benar-benar calon tunangan Yunho' Ucapnya dalam hati kemudian mendudukan pantat berisinya pada kursi di belakangnya.

"Maaf...nona Jae masih harus bersiap-siap. Tolong jangan masuk begitu saja" Ucap seorang stylish takut-takut pada wanita yang terus saja memandang Jaejoong dengan tajam itu.

"Aku Junsu. Kau?" Ujarnya dingin pada Jaejoong tanpa menghiraukan stylish itu.

"Ah...aku Jae. Kim Jaejoong" Jawab Jaejoong gugup.

Pandangan Junsu kini beralih pada jari manis kiri Jaejoong yang tersemat sebuah cincin yang sangat di kenalnya.

"Cincinmu bagus sekali?" Sinisnya.

"Ah...ini cincin tunangan..." Balas Jaejoong dengan malu.

"Tunangan? Sepertinya kau masih terlalu muda?"

"Eh...yah, begitulah, haha..." Gugupnya.

"Kau mencintai lelaki itu?" Ujar Junsu tiba-tiba membuat Jaejoong terdiam.

"Tidak bisa jawab? Kau akan bertunangan dengannya, kan? Apa kau tidak kasihan padanya?" Tanya Junsu bertubi-tubi.

"A...aku hanya belum tahu. Apakah ini cinta atau bukan! Tapi ada perasaan aneh dalam diriku...perasaan yang membuatku bergairah...aku masih belum tahu perasaan apa itu, tetapi aku sangat mengerti kalau aku sangat dibutuhkan olehnya. Dia butuh aku di sisinya. Asalkan dapat membuatnya bahagia, aku bisa tersenyum bersamanya. Apakah alasanku itu masih belum cukup...?" Jawab Jaejoong pada Junsu yang tertegun mendengar pengakuan wanita di depannya dengan jujur, ia juga bisa melihat ketulusan dalam sorot mata doe itu.

"Ah, aku bicara apa, sih? Di depan orang asing lagi. Haha..." Ujar Jaejoong salah tingkah. Ia menyatukan kedua tangan bergetarnya di atas pangkuannya kemudian memandang mata kucing Junsu.

"Ng...bisakah merestui kami? Rasanya mulai sekarang kami butuh keberuntungan cukup banyak. Mungkin tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, tapi aku ingin direstui hari ini. Aku yakin restumu juga akan membuat hatimu senang" Ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum pada Junsu.

Blush

Wajah Junsu memanas saat melihat senyum Jaejoong itu.

'I...imut sekali' Batin Junsu gemas. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping menyembunyikan pipinya yang pasti kini terlihat memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

'Mi...mikir apa aku barusan?' Junsu lalu menghadapkan kembali wajahnya pada Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya sambil mengedip-kedipkan mata doenya dengan lucu.

'Anak bau kencur begini! Pantas saja kalau imut' Ujarnya dalam hati kemudian memalingkan kembali wajahnya ke samping karena tidak kuat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang kini di matanya terlihat sangat imut seperti anak kelinci.

"Su. Dasar...! Sedang berbuat onar apa kau di sini?" Junsu mematung, wajahnya berubah pucat pasi saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara Yunho. Ia lalu, berlari mendekati dinding di samping pintu kamar, kemudian menyandarkan dahinya pada dinding itu.

'Dia imut karena masih kecil'

Deg deg

'Tenang, tenang' Ujarnya menenangkan detak jantungnya yang semakin berdetak dengan cepat saat melihat wajah imut Jaejoong barusan.

"Kau kenal?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho dengan nada heran melihat kelakuan Junsu yang menurutnya sangat aneh itu.

"Ah, ya...Putri Xiah Junsu Id'Aregarte...adik perempuanku" Jawab Yunho yang berada di ambang pintu kamar, tak jauh dari Junsu yang kini mulai sadar dari ketidakwarasannya.

"Yah...semoga kalian bisa akrab" Ujar Junsu tanpa memandang Jaejoong di belakangnya lalu, berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yunho yang berdiri mematung sambil menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

'Sepertinya adik ipar yang galak, bisa akrab tidak, ya?' Batin Jaejoong takut ketika melihat Junsu yang tidak mau menatapnya dan pergi begitu saja dari hadapannya. Sedangkan, Yunho mengerutkan keningnya heran begitu melihat sikap Junsu yang aneh tidak seperti biasanya.

Pada pukul 2 siang hari ini, di Diamond Ballroom Roinne Hotel yang baru saja didirikan di Seoul, diselenggarakan upacara pertunangan antara Raja Roinne U-know Yunho Id'Aregarte III (25 tahun) dan Kim Jaejoong (18 tahun) seorang gadis yang masih duduk dibangku kelas 3 SMA.

Tempat seremoni di sesuaikan dengan keinginan Jaejoong yang berharap pertunangan mereka dapat dilaksanakan di tanah airnya. Hanya sedikit wartawan yang diundang ke acara seremonial yang dihadiri oleh keluarga dan teman-teman dekat Jaejoong dan para bangsawan ini. Peristiwa ini membuat ketertarikan terhadap Roinne dan keluarga Id'Aregarte semakin tinggi. Ketertariakan terhadap Jaejoong, Cinderella modern abad ini, juga sangat besar. Setelah lulus SMA tahun depan, Jaejoong akan segera bertolak ke Roinne untuk melanjutkan studinya di sana dengan menggunakan hak khususnya sebagai tunangan raja. Yunho juga mengungkapkan harapannya untuk dapat segera melaksanakan upacara pernikahan di Istana Roinne.

Setelah mengungkapkan keinginannya, Yunho lalu mengambil dua gelas wine yang tersedia khusus untuknya dan Jaejoong di meja yang tertata dengan mewah di sampingnya, kemudian memberikan satu gelas wine itu pada Jaejoong dan menyuruh perempuan yang kini sudah resmi menjadi tunangannya itu untuk bersulang, sebelum meminum wine itu. Semua orang yang berada di sana kemudian bertepuk tangan saat Yunho dan Jaejoong meminum wine itu.

"Semoga hidup bahagia selamanya" Seru Heechul menitikan airmatanya, ia terharu dan ikut bahagia melihat sahabat yang di sayanginya saat ini terlihat bahagia. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Heechul, Mrs. Kim pun kini tengah menangis haru melihat anak perempuan satu-sarunya itu kini telah resmi bertunangan dengan seorang raja. Berbeda dengan Heechul dan Mrs. Kim yang ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang di rasakan Jaejoong saat ini. Kim Hyunjoong, kakak kandung Jaejoong itu justru menatap pasangan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tengah tertawa bahagia di depannya itu dengan dingin.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan dengan pancaran mata yang menyiratkan sarat akan kebahagiaan di dalam sorot mata mereka. Pelan-pelan Yunho menggerakan tangannya ke sisi wajah Jaejoong, lalu menangkup pipi Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya kemudian, dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong untuk menyatukan bibir hatinya dengan bibir cherry milik Jaejoong dengan dalam.

Plok plok plok

Semua orang yang menghadiri acara pertunangan itu bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Mereka ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari kedua pasangan itu ketika bibir hati dan bibir ranum itu menyatu.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

.

.

.

**Jika ada yang tidak mengerti silakan tanyakan saja, oke?**

**Anyeong! Mian baru update, saya banyak tugas akhir-akhir ini #gak ada yang nanya# Apakah ada yang merindukan saya #plak# ralat maksud saya apakah ada yang merindukan Fanfic gaje ini?**

**Readers : GAK ADAAAAAA... #Pundung di kolong kasur#**

**Pojok balasan:**

**Himawari Ezuki : **Pastinya dia akan heboh.

**Abilhikmah : **Iya emang dasar.

**Phoenix Emperor NippleJae : **Makasih. Ini udah lanjut.

**Snow . drop . 1272 : **Haha... umurnya baru 25 tahun, kok.

**Park July : **Iya ini juga udah update.

**han eun ji : **Ini udah update. Sebenarnya dari awal saya sudah ada rencana bikin WP tapi, belum ada waktu#bilang aja males, hehe...#

**mita changmin : **Mhuehehe... ada, tapi hanya dalam mimpi Jaejoong aja. Ini udah lanjut.

**rly jaekyu : **Dua rius malah. Pasti mau dong.

**Casshipper Jung : **Makasih. Iya ini udah di lanjut, kok.

**myeolchi gyuhee : **Anyeong juga. Makasih udah mau baca. Ini udah lanjut.

**everadit : **Anyeong. Salam kenal chingu. Iya saya juga iri sangat. Makasih. Iya mereka memang seperti itu. oke, ini kelanjutannya.

**Juuunchan : **Ini belum seberapa chingu.

**akiramia : **Yunho hanya sudah tidak bisa menahan hasrat lelakinya saja, kok. Iya makasih ini lanjutannya.

**ajid yunjae : **Pihak kerajaan semuanya mendukung, kok. Itu kan haknya Yunho memilih pasangan hidupnya sendiri.

**Joon sungso : **Iya gak apa-apa. Ini juga udah lanjut.

**kim shion : **Oke.

**dianaes : **Makasih. Iya setelah JeJe lulus SMA, dia kan dibotong Yunho ke Roinne.

**jana807 : **Makasih. Pantengin aja terus jika kamu ingin tau, hehe...

**PhantoMiRotiC : **Aduh dasar pelupa #saya apalagi# hah! 2 kali baca, apa gak bosan? Haha, ada-ada aja baut tamiya. Ikut nimbruk peluk JeJe.

**Next : **Oke, ini lanjutannya.

**Sani : **Ini udah lanjut. Makasih.

**3kjj : **Makasih. Ini lanjutannya.

**Rigletz : **Makasih juga buat review-nya. Iya sekali lagi makasih.

**Guest : **Makasih. Ini lanjutannya.

**YuyaLoveSungmin : **Makasih. Jangan lupa baca seru, lho.

**hongkihanna : **Iya dong harus.Tenang saja pasti di terima, kok. Makasih kekeke. Ini juga udah lanjut. Fighting.

**#Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mereview, memfollow, dan memfavoritkan ff saya yang gaje ini. Maaf jika tidak saya sebutkan satu-persatu#**

**Selamat bertemu kembali di chapter selanjutnya^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**100% PERFECT GIRL Yunjae Version**

**Title : 100% Perfect Girl Yunjae Version**

**Pairing : Yunjae**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, Mature, TYPO, etc.**

**FF ini terinspirasi dari Manhwa dengan judul dan isi yang sama. Jadi, cerita ini bukan asli punya saya. Saya hanya membuat versi Yunjae nya saja.**

**Semua kejadian dan cerita sesuai dengan isi Manhwa. Tapi mungkin akan terjadi beberapa perubahan yang disesuaikan dengan para tokoh dan juga kesesuaian cerita.**

**Selamat membaca^^**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**Summary :**

Disuatu pagi yang cerah dibulan april, disebuah jalan kecil di daerah harajuku, aku berpapasan dengan seorang "100 % perfect girl"

**U-know Yunho, **Namja dari negeri asing yang hampir memiliki segalanya : wajah tampan, tubuh memesona, harta berlimpah, otak cemerlang, dan kekuasaan. Namja yang menolak untuk jatuh cinta.

**Kim Jaejoong,** Siswi SMA yang biasa-biasa saja, tidak terlalu pintar, tidak jago melukis. Gadis remaja yang belum pernah mengenal cinta.

Apakah yang akan terjadi bila benang merah takdir mempertemukan keduannya?

Kisah cinta pertama yang begitu kuat menggelora pun dimulai...!

.

.

.

**Preview :**

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan dengan pancaran mata yang menyiratkan sarat akan kebahagiaan di dalam sorot mata mereka. Pelan-pelan Yunho menggerakan tangannya ke sisi wajah Jaejoong, lalu menangkup pipi Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya kemudian, dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong untuk menyatukan bibir hatinya dengan bibir cherry milik Jaejoong dengan dalam.

Plok plok plok

Semua orang yang menghadiri acara pertunangan itu bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Mereka ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari kedua pasangan itu ketika bibir hati dan bibir ranum itu menyatu.

.

.

.

**-Chapter 5-**

.

.

.

**-Jaejoong POV-**

Setelah pesta pertunanganku dan Yunho telah selesai, esoknya Yunho langsung bertolak kembali ke Roinne. Hari-hariku terasa sangat panjang setelah Yunho pergi, mungkin kerena teman-teman sudah mulai sibuk mempersiapkan diri menghadapi ujian masuk universitas, dan kehebohan kisah cinderella juga sudah memudar sekarang.

Awalnya teman-teman bersikap agak kikuk, tapi mereka cepat beradaptasi. Sekarang semuanya sudah memperlakukanku seperti dulu lagi, syukurlah aku sempat merasa agak cemas.

Sekarang aku memang masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan para pengawal yang selalu mengikutiku ke mana saja, tapi Chansung benar-benar dapat diandalkan untuk mengatasi media. Aku pasti akan sangat kesulitan seandainya Yunho tidak menugaskan Chansung untuk membantuku. Dan akhirnya, satu minggu telah berlalu. Hari ini urusan beres-beres rumah kos sudah selesai dan kami bisa pindah. Rumah barunya bagus sekali. Ibu jadi lebih tenang karena sekarang punya banyak waktu luang, tapi entah kenapa Oppa malah murung terus. Oppa tidak mau menerima bantuan biaya sekolah dari Yunho dan meneruskan kerja paruh waktunya. Apa lelaki memang begitu?

Tepat satu bulan telah berlalu, sekarang aku sedang berada di Hong Kong. Pemandangan malamnya sangat indah, dan Ibu bilang ingin jalan-jalan berdua denganku sebelum aku berangkat ke Roinne. Jika dipikir-pikir, sejak orang tuaku bercerai ketika aku masih kecil dan Ayah pergi entah kemana, Ibu tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu denganku seperti ini.

Kemarin... Ibu menangis, aku pasti tidak akan merasa sesedih ini seandainya dulu bersikap baik kepada Ibu. Ibu selalu berada di sisiku, kami memang sering bertengkar dan marah, tapi aku tidak pernah mambayangkan akan hidup jauh dari Ibu. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku sedih? Bagaimana kalau nanti aku kangen dengan Ibu?

Dan aku sangat berterima kasih pada Yunho karena sudah menolong Heechul bersekolah di luar negeri. Dia memang sangat ingin masuk jurusan Sastra Perancis. Sebenarnya aku agak takut pergi ke tempat asing, makanya aku sangat senang karena Heechul pergi bersamaku.

Seminggu lagi aku dan Yunho akan bertemu. Tapi...aku sudah tidak sabar lagi, aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Yunho.

Yunho, apa kau tahu? Tubuhmu sangat tinggi hingga bayanganmu selalu melindungiku dari terik panas matahari. Lalu, ketika ingin memandang wajahmu, aku harus menengadahkan kepalaku. Aku suka gayamu yang sedang menatap sesuatu. Aku suka saat kau alihkan tatapanmu kepadaku dengan sudut matamu. Aku suka bentuk hidungmu dan bibir hatimu saat kau tersenyum kecil ketika kau menunduk untuk menatap mataku. Jari-jari tanganmu sangat panjang. Kadang jari-jarimu terlihat begitu keras, tapi apa kau tahu? Jari-jarimu selalu terasa hangat setiap menggenggam tanganku. Saat kita tidak bersama, hal-hal kecil seperti itu selalu muncul dalam benakku. Luar biasa sekali aku bisa mengingat hal-hal kecil seperti itu.

Aku sangat merindukanmu...

Fotomu sama sekali tidak membantuku, aku ingin bertemu denganmu.

Sangat ingin bertemu...

Apa kau tidak merindukanku?

**-Jaejoong POV End-**

.

.

.

Bulan Januari tahun berikutnya, Jaejoong yang seminggu lalu sudah lulus langsung berangkat menuju Roinne menggunakan Jet pribadi milik Yunho di temani Chansung.

"Masih jauh?" Tanyanya pada Chansung. Ia mulai merasa bosan dan lelah terus duduk di kursi selama delapan jam perjalanan.

"Sudah sampai." Jawab Chansung sambil menunjuk jendela, mengisyaratkan Jaejoong agar melihat pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Wahh! Roinne benar-benar indah, walau sudah sering lihat di foto, rasanya tidak percaya bisa seelok ini. Mungkin salah satu tempat terindah di Eropa." Ujar Jaejoong terpesona saat melihat pemandangan di bawah sana yang begitu indah.

"Sebentar lagi istana Id'Aregarte akan terlihat, coba tengok ke jendela, ada juga landasan untuk Jet pribadi raja. Di tengah hutan yang terletak di atas bukit yang agak jauh dari kota itu, bangunan dari marmer putih dengan menara-menara yang menjulang tinggi itu adalah istana Id'Aregarte..." Jelas Chansung.

Tak lama kemudian, Jet yang mereka tumpangi kini mendarat di landasan khusus untuk Jet pribadi milik raja. Jaejoong yang sangat antusias dengan tergesa-gesa bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Cherry lips-nya melengkung ke atas dengan indah saat matanya menemukan sesosok lelaki bermata musang yang sangat di rindukannya berdiri di depan sana. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan merentangkan kedua tangan padanya.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi Jaejoong segera berlari menghampiri Yunho, dan menghambur memeluk tubuh lelaki itu yang terasa hangat dalam pelukannya.

Yunho membalas pelukan Jaejoong dengan erat. Ia memejamkan matanya menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong.

"Jae..."

"Jae..." Gumam Yunho pada Jaejoong yang berada dalam dekapannya. Ia menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya pada tubuh Jaejoong dan menatap mata doe Jaejoong penuh kerinduan. Tangannya lalu bergerak menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong dan mengusapnya dengan lembut membuat Jaejoong mendongkkan kepalanya dan membalas tatapan mata musangnya.

Mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, sampai kemudian Jaejoong mulai memejamkan matanya saat wajah Yunho mulai mendekat lalu mencium keningnya dalam.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di istana, Jaejoong di buat terkagum-kagum dengan interior dan desain modern yang terdapat di dalam maupun di luar istana yang sangat mewah. Ia terpana dengan keindahan di dalam istana Id'Aregarte itu.

Setelah melihat-lihat dan berkeliling sebentar di istana, Yunho kemudian membawa Jaejoong ke lantai dua salah satu sayap istana Id'Aregarte yang baru saja di renovasi untuk tempat tinggalnya. Aula istana yang bersejarah pun kini telah disulap menjadi sebuah tempat indah bagi Cinderella modern yang kini menjadi julukannya.

Tak tanggung-tanggung raja U-know Yunho Id'Aregarte III, mendatangkan para desainer interior terhebat dari London dan Paris untuk menyelesaikan proyek besar ini. Tempat ini bahkan di puji sebagai karya terbesar di dunia interior tahun ini.

"Kau akan tinggal di bangunan ini yang merupakan sayap bangunan utama istana. Status kita masih bertunangan, jadi lebih baik jika kau tinggal di bangunan terpisah. Seluruh lantai 2 sudah di siapkan untukmu. Selantai dengan kamarku di bangunan utama dan terhubung langsung lewat pintu pribadi. Jadi, kalau malam-malam merasa rindu denganku, kau bisa mampir kapan saja." Jelas Yunho sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Tidak akan." Jawab Jaejoong cepat.

"Huhu...dingin sekali." Ratap Yunho berpura-pura sedih.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah beberapa bulan ini Jaejoong tinggal di istana Id'Aregarte. Dan selama tinggal di sana ia merasa benar-benar seperti seorang putri yang setiap hari selalu dilayani oleh banyak pelayan. Tapi, entah mengapa ia justru rindu dengan kehidupannya yang dulu. Yang bebas melakukan apapun dan pergi kemana pun tanpa di buntuti oleh para pengawal setiap harinya.

Jaejoong merasa kesepian saat berada di istana, tidak ada teman yang bisa ia ajak mengobrol, pergi jalan-jalan, memasak, atau kegiatan lain yang selalu ia lakukan ketika masih tinggal di Seoul. Yunho terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga jarang meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar menemaninya. Junsu juga sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri, ia selalu pergi ke luar negeri dan jarang berada di istana, meskipun ada Taemin tetap saja, sebagai kepala pelayan ia selalu di sibukkan mengurus istana, dan itu membuatnya menjadi semakin jenuh tinggal di dalam istana.

Ia juga tidak memiliki teman di kampusnya. Mereka hanya memandangnya saja dari jauh dan selalu saja menghindarinya, saat para pengawal yang bertampang menyeramkan selalu menatap mereka dengan pandangan menyelidik ketika akan berbicara atau hanya sekedar menyapanya saja.

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari ini Yunho dan Junsu mempunyai waktu luang, dan mereka mengajak Jaejoong berenang di kolam renang yang berada di lantai satu istana Id'Aregarte. Walaupun yang berenang hanya Junsu saja karena Jaejoong tidak bisa berenang, dan Yunho yang sangat mencintai tunangannya itu, hanya duduk mengikuti Jaejoong di pinggir kolam renang.

"Tidak bisa berenang? Terus bisanya apa?" Ejek Junsu pada Jaejoong.

"Su!" Tegur Yunho pada Junsu ketika ucapan Junsu menurutnya sudah keterlaluan, sehingga membuat Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Tanpa menghiraukan teguran Yunho, Junsu langsung menceburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam, kemudian dengan sengaja mencipratkan air pada Jaejoong dan Yunho yang sedang duduk di kursi panjang, yang memang sudah tersedia di pinggir kolam.

"Ah!"

"Dia kenapa, sih...! Usil sekali." Kesal Yunho.

"Junsu sangat sayang pada kakaknya, tapi kakaknya malah memperhatikan wanita lain. Wajar kalau dia bersikap begitu...mpht..." Ucapan Jaejoong terpotong oleh bibir Yunho yang tiba-tiba membungkamnya.

Jaejoong lalu memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati sentuhan bibir basah Yunho di atas bibirnya.

'Cih...aku juga harus segera punya pacar.' Batin Junsu iri ketika melihat kedua sejoli di depannya berciuman.

"Yang Mulia." Tiba-tiba seorang pengawal datang menginterupsi kegiatan Yunjae. Yunho melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari bibir Jaejoong dengan tidak rela, lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Pengawal yang barusan memanggilnya itu kemudian mendekat dan membisikan sesuatu pada Yunho.

"Aku harus pergi. Ada panggilan mendesak." Ujar Yunho pada Jaejoong, setelah pengawalnya itu selesai berbisik.

"Hah? Bukannya hari ini luang?" Heran Jaejoong.

"Ini masalah mendadak, sepertinya aku akan bekerja sampai pagi dengan para menteri kabinet." Jelas Yunho.

"Lagi..." Lirih Jaejoong.

"Maaf." Ucap Yunho, sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang memandang kepergiannya dengan sendu.

Sore harinya karena merasa jenuh dan bosan Jaejoong memutuskan melukis di taman belakang istana.

Sebuah kanvas dengan ukuran 2x3 meter, kuas, dan berkaleng-kaleng cat sudah tersedia di depannya. Setelah memakai celemek untuk menutupi bajunya agar tidak terkena noda cat, ia kemudian mengambil sebuah kuas lalu mencelupkannya pada salah satu kaleng cat berwarna dan menggoreskan kuas yang dipegangnya di atas kanvas putih dengan hati-hati.

Kini setelah beberapa jam berkutat, kanvas putih itu telah berubah menjadi penuh dengan warna-warni dari cat yang Jaejoong goreskan sehingga menghasilkan sebuah lukisan abstrak namun terlihat indah.

Srakkk

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang begitu mendengar suara sepatu yang menginjak reremputan. "Su." Seru Jaejoong ketika melihat Junsu datang menghampirinya. "Kebetulan lewat. Bagaimana kehidupan kampusmu?" Tanya Junsu.

"Yah... Aku paham, kok. Kau selalu ditatap dengan pandangan penasaran dan penuh rasa ingin tahu, tetapi tidak ada yang berani mendekatimu, kan? Mereka memandangmu seolah kau berasal dari dunia yang berbeda." Ujar Junsu menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Jaejoong memandang Junsu bingung. "Tapi aku tidak berasal dari dunia yang berbeda."

"Kau bertunangan dengan Yunho. Foto Yunho dan fotoku selalu memenuhi koran sejak kami baru lahir. Sekarang kau juga mengalaminya, bagi orang lain kau bukan gadis remaja biasa, melainkan calon ratu Roinne. Kau sendiri yang harus merobohkan _'Dinding'_ itu. Kau mendekati mereka lebih dulu dan mengambil hati mereka."

'Begitu, ya...?' Batin Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi sepertinya akan sulit. Kau kan dibenci. Yunho itu idola di Roinne, orang setenar dia dirampas oleh bocah asing. Tidak aneh kalau banyak perempuan menusukkan jarum ke boneka voodoo-mu, kan?"

Jleb

Perkataan Junsu berhasil menusuk hati Jaejoong sehingga membuat nyalinya semakin ciut. "Haha...masa, sih?" Ujarnya disertai tawa yang dipaksakan. "Kalau kakak memilih gadis sepertiku, pasti tidak akan ada yang protes, ah...selera kakak sulit dimengerti."

"Soal itu, aku juga setuju." Junsu langsung membungkam mulutnya ketika mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, sehingga membuatnya kehilangan minat untuk mengerjai Jaejoong lagi.

"Ini karya terbarumu?" Tanya Junsu mengalihkan topik.

"Ya... Aku baru tahu kalau kau direktur seni di Stowe Gallery yang terkenal itu."

"Benar, itu sebabnya aku selalu bolak-balik New York dan Paris. Aku bahkan hampir tidak pernah tinggal di Roinne selama setahun ini. Akan kunilai karyamu dari sudut pandang propesional, aku tidak akan segan-segan, lho." Junsu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati lukisan yang baru selesai Jaejoong buat, kemudian mengamatinya dengan serius. Jantung Jaejoong berdegup dengan cepat. Ia cemas menunggu penilaian Junsu, seorang ahli seni propesional sekaligus direktur seni di Stowe Gallery yang sudah terkenal di seluruh dunia, terhadap hasil karyanya saat ini. "Ah, bagaimana?" Tanyanya cemas.

"Biasa banget!"

Jleb

Lagi-lagi ucapan Junsu selalu saja berhasil membuat hatinya tertusuk oleh ribuan anak panah.

"Terlihat amatir! Sama sekali tidak punya tema. Dilihat bagaimanapun ini seperti gambar buatan anak kecil."

Pranggggg

Kini suara pecahan hati Jaejoong yang hancur berkeping-keping, setelah mendengar penilaian Junsu yang jujur terhadap lukisannya.

Junsu merutuk dalam hati, merasa sedikit bersalah pada Jaejoong. Tidak ingin melihat wajah kecewa Jaejoong, ia langsung kabur meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sedang memandang lukisannya dengan kosong, setelah mendengar penilaian jujurnya.

Begitu sampai di dalam kamarnya, Junsu lalu mengambil ponsel yang berada di atas meja kerjanya menghubungi Yunho, dan menceritakan kejadian tadi pada Yunho.

"_Benarkah? Jangan bercanda."_ Yunho yang saat itu tengah berada dalam mobil terkejut begitu mendengar cerita dari Junsu.

"Aku Pro. Aku tahu cara membedakan karya istimewa dengan karya biasa-biasa saja. Dia masih belum matang, tekniknya juga masih sangat mentah. Lalu, dia juga tersesat diantara keinginan untuk mengekspresikan berbagai hal dan tidak mampu menuangkannya. Tapi aku juga melihat sesuatu. Cahaya murni dibawah permukaan yang canggung. Permata yang sedang bertumbuh dewasa. Seperti Jae saat ini..." Yunho terdiam menunggu kalimat yang akan Junsu ucapkan lagi. "Yunho, tunanganmu mungkin akan berkembang menjadi lebih besar dari harapan kita." Ujar Junsu serius.

"_Sampaikan itu juga padanya. Jae pasti masih shock."_ Ujar Yunho mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jaejoong saat ini.

"Tidak mau! Weks." Jawab Junsu memeletkan lidahnya pada Yunho yang pasti tidak akan dapat melihatnya dan langsung menutup ponselnya, takut Yunho akan mengamuk.

.

.

.

Blakkkkk

"Huweeeee, Chulie-ah!" Jaejoong membuka pintu apartemen Heechul tiba-tiba dan keras membuat dua orang yang tengah bercumbu di atas sofa terkejut, kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa kedua orang itu memisahkan diri dan merapikan penampilannya yang terlihat acak-acakan.

"Kau membuat aku kaget, bodoh." Ujar Heechul kesal, karena kegiatan intim dengan kekasihnya terganggu oleh Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba datang ke apartemennya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Jaejoong menghentikan isakannya dan memandang Heechul dengan mata doe-nya yang telah basah oleh airmatanya.

Cairan bening mulai berkumpul kembali di sudut mata indahnya, ia kemudian berjalan menghampiri Heechul dan...

Buk buk buk

"Jahat! Jahat! Jahat!"

"Hei! Hei! Hei! Hei!" Heechul tersentak ketika tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong memukulnya. Tangannya bergerak meraih tangan Jaejoong, berusaha menghentikan pukulan lemah Jaejoong pada tubuhnya.

"Aku kesepian...hiks. Aku hampir gila karena kesepian di dunia asing ini... Huhuhu... Kau jahat... Huhuhu" Jaejoong menangis hebat dan memeluk Heechul dengan erat setelah Heechul berhasil menghentikan pukulannya.

Heechul terdiam, pandangan matanya berubah nanar. Hatinya ikut merasakan sakit saat kalimat yang di lontarkan Jaejoong terdengar begitu dalam dan menyakitkan. Tangannya bergerak, membalas pelukan Jaejoong tidak kalah erat.

"Ayo, kita ganti suasana di klub. Teman-temanku dan Hankyung juga pasti sedang berkumpul di sana."

"Eh?" Jaejoong menghentikan tangisannya dan melepas pelukan Heechul.

"Yuk, cari teman di sana! Kau pikir untuk apa kuliah? Untuk main, kan!" Ujar Heechul. Membuat Jaejoong dan seorang lelaki berperawakan china yang dari tadi hanya duduk di sofa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, saat mendengar ajakan Heechul yang menyesatkan.

"Tapi..."

"Agen Smith-mu berjaga di koridor, kan? Kita turun lewat tangga saja." Semangat Heechul tanpa mau mendengar pendapat Jaejoong. Agen Smith adalah julukan Heechul untuk para pengawal yang selalu mengikuti Jaejoong ke mana pun.

.

.

.

"Haha..." Hankyung tertawa canggung. Pada teman-temannya yang tengah memasang wajah kaget begitu ia dan Heechul datang membawa seorang perempuan yang sangat mereka kenal namun, mereka hindari.

"Wajah-wajah kaget apa itu? Dia juga teman kampus kita, kan. Dell! Lotte! Kalian juga satu jurusan dengan Jae, kan?" Ujar Heechul menyadarkan dan memecahkan kecanggungan teman-temannya saat melihat Jaejoong.

"Ah, iya! Aku kasihan melihatmu selalu dikerubungi om-om berjas hitam. Malam ini lupakan saja soal kerajaan. Ayo duduk!" Ujar salah satu perempuan berambut pendek bernama Dell. Dengan ragu-ragu Jaejoong menghampiri perempuan itu dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Tringggg

Mereka semua bersulang mengadukan gelas-gelas mereka ke atas, sehingga menimbulkan suara dentingan kaca yang begitu nyaring. Kini suasana sudah terlihat semakin akrab tidak canggung seperti tadi, saat pertama kali Jaejoong datang. Dan Jaejoong kini sudah bisa berbaur dan mulai mengakrabkan diri dengan teman-teman Heechul dan Hankyung itu, dan ia juga sudah mulai tertawa ketika salah seorang namja -teman Hankyung- sedang menceritakan lelucon padanya.

"Jae ceria sekali. Untung kita ajak kemari." Ujar Heechul pada Hankyung. Ia senang akhirnya Jaejoong bisa tersenyum dan tertawa kembali saat ini.

"Hei, Jae... Bagaimana?" Tanya Lotte, perempuan berambut pirang bergelombang pada Jaeoong.

"Apa?" Tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti dengan kalimat Lotte yang ambigu itu.

"Teknik bercinta Yang Mulia! Oke banget, ya?" Tanyanya antusias.

Blushhh

Jaejoong menggerakan tangannya berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang saat ini memerah, karena ucapan Lotte yang sangat vulgar.

"Ah, kami belum..." Jawab Jaejoong malu.

"Hah? Kalian sudah tunangan, kan...?" Lotte memandang Jaejoong heran.

"Jangan-jangan Yang Mulia tidak bisa...?"

"Bukan begitu!"

Brakkkkk

Semua orang termasuk Jaejoong yang berada di dalam ruangan VIP itu terkejut ketika mendengar suara pintu yang di buka dengan kasar dari luar. Dan mereka membelalakan matanya semakin terkejut ketika melihat raja Roinne dan beberapa pengawalnya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah yang sangat menakutkan.

"Kenapa wajahnya seram sekali...?" Gumam salah seorang dari mereka dengan sangat pelan.

Yunho berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong. Mata musangnya menatap dengan sangat tajam dan menusuk pada satu-satunya gadis berambut hitam yang tengah menatapnya terkejut.

Rahangnya terlihat mengeras menahan marah. "Yu...Yunho..." Kaget Jaejoong.

"Sedang apa di tempat seperti ini?" Tanyanya menggeram.

"Ha...hanya kumpul bersama teman-teman." Gugup Jaejoong takut.

"Kau sudah gila? Meninggalkan pengawalmu?" Ujar Yunho masih menahan amarahnya.

"Maaf...tapi tidak apa sesekali begini, kan."

"Sesekali? Apa kau tidak tahu 'sesekali' itu bisa berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak bisa diulang? Tidak kusangka kau akan sebodoh ini!" Bentaknya.

"Yunho!" Pekik Jaejoong, saat Yunho tiba-tiba mencekal pergelangan tangannya dan menyeretnya dengan kasar

"Ayo! Kita pulang!"

"Tidak mau!" Jerit Jaejoong menghempaskan tangan Yunho pada pergelangan tangannya.

Semua orang yang berada di sana tercekat, mereka tidak percaya jika Jaejoong berani membantah Yunho.

"Kau tidak perlu semarah ini, kan. Kau tidak sopan pada teman-temanku."

Yunho menggertakan giginya kesal, kini amarahnya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

Grepppppppp

"Kyaaaaaaaa"

Tanpa peringatan ia mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong kemudian memanggulnya bak karung beras dan membawanya keluar dari tempat itu dengan paksa.

"Yunho! Yunho! Apa-apaan ini... Turunkan aku!"

"DIAM!"

Blam

Setelah pintu tertutup semua yang masih berada di dalam ruangan itu menghela napas dan menyandarkan punggungnya lemas pada sandaran sofa termasuk Heechul dan Hankyung.

"Tumben Yang Mulia kasar begitu? Biasanya tenang, keren, dan berkharisma." Ujar Dell dengan wajah shock-nya.

"Seperti Bom meledak." Timpal Lotte yang berwajah pucat.

.

.

.

Blam

Yunho menutup pintu mobil dengan kasar membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget.

"Ini terlalu berlebihan, kan! Memalukan sekali digotong seperti barang..." Ujar Jaejoong bersuara setelah lama ia terdiam.

"Diam!" Bentak Yunho.

"Kenapa membentakku? Soal kecil saja sampai semarah itu. Apa kau selalu berpikiran sempit begini?" Balas Jaejoong dengan nada sedikit keras.

"Justru kau sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir! Saat kau tiba-tiba menghilang... Saat aku tidak tahu di mana kau berada dan kau tidak bisa dihubungi. Kau tahu apa yang kubayangkan? Petualangan kecilmu itu membuatku sangat menderita!"

"Me...menderita...?" Ujar Jaejoong tercekat, ia baru sadar jika tubuh Yunho semenjak tadi terlihat gemetar terutama tangan yang terkepal di atas lutut itu tidak berhenti bergetar.

"Jangan keluar tanpa izin. Tetap berada di tempat yang bisa kulihat. Hindari orang yang tidak dikenal dan jangan percaya pada mereka. jangan pergi kemanapun tanpa pengawal!" Ujar Yunho menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam dan mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, sehingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Ciiittttt

Yunho membuka pintu mobil dengan kasar lalu, keluar meninggalkan Jaejoong di dalam mobil. Jaejoong yang melihat itu dengan tergesa-gesa keluar mengejar Yunho. "Apa...? Jadi, kau menyuruhku untuk hidup dalam rumah kaca selamanya? Itu sangat keterlaluan."

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang menatap Jaejoong tanpa ekspresi. "Seharusnya kau sudah menyadarinya saat menerima uluran tanganku." Katanya dengan dingin lalu melanjutkan kembali langkah kakinya yang tadi sempat terhenti ketika mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

'Apa maksudnya... Aku bukan boneka. Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus dilindungi.' Batin Jaejoong sambil memandang punggung lebar Yunho yang perlahan-lahan menghilang di balik pintu masuk istana.

.

.

.

Paginya Jaejoong sarapan seorang diri. Matanya menatap nanar kursi kosong di sebelahnya yang biasa Yunho tempati.

"Yunho tidak makan?"

"Yang Mulia sedang tidak bernafsu makan putri." Jawab pelayan yang dari tadi setia menemaninya di ruang makan yang luas itu. Jaejoong menghentikan suapannya kemudian menaruh sendok itu kembali di atas piring.

"Ha... Picik sekali! Kalau begitu maaf, aku juga tidak bernapsu makan."

"Nona!" kaget pelayan itu, saat Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya dan melenggang pergi tanpa mengahabiskan sarapannya.

"Bersikap baiklah kepadanya!" Jaejoong menghentikan langkah kakinya dan membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang begitu mendengar suara Junsu.

"Maklumi dia! Tidak seperti yang terlihat dari luar, Yunho juga memiliki kelemahan. Sekarang dia sedang merasa sangat takut." Ujar Junsu.

"Takut? Apa yang dia takutkan?" Tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

"Kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Itulah ketakutan terbesar dalam dirinya."

'Ketakutan... Terbesar?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

Junsu melipat kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Dia tidak gampang terluka. Tetapi sekali terluka, tidak akan cepat pulih." Ujarnya setelah membuka matanya kembali. "Saat Ibu kami meninggal, kupikir Yunho tidak akan pulih kembali."

"Permaisuri Eun Hye... Bagaimana beliau meninggal?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran tentang penyebab kematian permaisuri Eun Hye, Ibu dari Yunho dan Junsu itu.

"Penculikan." Jaejoong tersentak begitu mendengar kata yang terlontar dari bibir Junsu. Ia terdiam menunggu kalimat Junsu selanjutnya.

"Permaisuri Roinne adalah target yang paling ingin diculik. Ayah membayar uang tebusan dan melakukan apa saja untuk menyelamatkan Ibu. Sepertinya semua berjalan dengan lancar karena lawan kami sangat propesional. Penculik amatir biasanya akan membunuh korbannya saat merasa dirinya terancam. Tetapi, terjadi kesalahan kecil yang membuat segalanya berubah...!" Mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca seperti akan menangis namun, ia menahannya.

"Saat itu aku berusia 6 tahun dan Yunho berusia 8 tahun. Aku merasa sangat terpukul dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Ketika aku sudah tenang dan memandang Yunho... Dia hanya diam membisu, sama sekali tidak bereaksi apapun, ekspresi wajahnya sangat dingin. Dia mengunci dirinya dalam dunianya. Dia mengalami trauma dan Dokter pribadi keluarga kami mengatakan jika Yunho akan sangat sulit untuk sembuh dari kondisi Aphasianya itu... Suatu hari, aku yang kelelahan menangis terbangun gara-gara mendengar suara aneh di tengah malam dan ketika aku keluar, aku melihat Yunho berdiri di depan ruang kerja Ayah. Saat itu aku tidak tahu apa yang dilihat Yunho di dalam ruang kerja Ayah. Tapi dia..." Suara Junsu perlahan-lahan mulai bergetar ingin menangis saat mengingat kembali kejadian itu, tapi sekuat tenaga ia menahannya berusaha untuk melanjutkan ceritanya pada Jaejoong yang sudah belinangan airmata.

"Tiba-tiba pulih. Hanya saja dia berbeda dengan Yunho yang dulu. Dia berubah menjadi bocah dewasa. Seperti Ayah, dia terus saja mengejar penculik itu, butuh tiga tahun untuk mengejar hingga komplotan terakhir. Ini rahasia... Tidak ada satupun yang diadili. Mereka semua tewas secara misterius." Junsu menghentikan ceritanya sejenak, kemudian ia tersenyum dengan pahit pada Jaejoong.

'Jangan-jangan...!' Batin Jaejoong ketika mengerti dari senyuman yang Junsu berikan padanya.

"Keluarga Id'Aregarte memiliki prinsip yang sangat teguh. Selama 6 tahun sebelum meninggal, Ayah seolah mengabaikan hidupnya dan menenggelamkan diri ke dalam pekerjaan. Lalu, tiba-tiba meninggal. Seperti lilin yang bersinar sangat terang sebelum akhirnya padam. Di luar dugaan, Yunho sangat tenang saat ayah meninggal. _**'Jangan menangis, Su. Sudah sejak dulu Ayah menginginkan ini. Ayah ingin pergi ke sisi Ibu.'**_ Ujarnya padaku yang saat itu terus menangis. Ternyata malam itu di tempat kerja Ayah, Yunho melihat Ayah mengarahkan sebuah pistol pada kepalanya sambil bergumam memanggil-manggil nama Ibu dan berteriak jika ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Ibu. Namun, karena Ayah tidak tega membiarkan kami yang masih kecil juga kehilangan seorang Ayah. Mungkin seseorang bisa berjuang untuk tidak menyerah, bukan demi dirinya sendiri, melainkan demi orang-orang yang dicintainya."

**-Flashback-**

"Ksantipe memang kuda yang cantik. Kuda Arab yang lincah dan menawan, tidak ada yang seperti dia di seluruh Eropa ini. Satu-satunya wanita yang bisa menarik hati Ayah." Ujar Yunho jahil.

"Hei! Hei...! Sekarang dia milikmu." Ucap Ji Hoon, Ayah dari Yunho dan Junsu itu.

"Ha? A...Ayah! Mustahil! Ksantipe hanya mau ditunggangi oleh Ayah!" Jawab Yunho kaget.

"Jinakan dia! Kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku sudah berbuat yang terbaik. Aku tidak kuat lagi. Ah... Aku justru kaget bisa bertahan sampai sejauh ini." Ujar Ji Hoon sambil menengadahkan kepalanya melihat langit yang terlihat sangat cerah saat itu.

"Apa maksud Ayah? Ayah raja yang hebat. Aku tidak akan bisa menjinakkannya, Ayah."

"Aku... Tidak bisa melindungi orang yang kucintai. Itu dosa yang harus kutebus. Berat, Yunho... Sangat berat. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri." Jelas Ji Hoon yang kali ini menundukkan kepalanya.

'Apakah sekarang ayah dapat beristirahat...? Manakah yang lebih menderita? Tewas seketika atau bunuh diri secara perlahan-lahan selama 12 tahun? Jawablah, Ayah. Andai Ayah tidak bertemu dengan Ibu, andai Ayah dapat menjalani kehidupan dengan damai tanpa mengetahui keberadaan ibu sejak awal. Akankah Ayah memilih itu? Benar... Andai sejak awal Ayah tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibu...' Batin Yunho dingin menatap sosok Ayahnya yang terbujur kaku di dalam sebuah peti dengan senyum yang begitu sangat bahagia.

"Su, aku... Tidak mau jatuh cinta." Ujarnya pada Junsu yang tengah duduk di atas sebuah kursi.

"Mustahil. Apa kau juga tidak mau menikah? Kau akan menjadi raja. Kau harus menikah. Dan anakmu akan menjadi pewaris tahta."

"Jika aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang, berarti aku harus memberikan hatiku kepadanya... Itu sangat berbahaya. Melindungi seseorang itu sangat berat. Aku tidak sekuat Ayah. Aku sudah muak kehilangan orang yang kusayangi tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kau dan Roinne sudah cukup untukku. Akan kulindungi kalian berdua." Ucapnya dengan tatapan mata musanganya yang sangat dingin.

**-Yunho POV-**

Aku sayang Ibu...

Aku sayang Ayah...

Aku sayang Junsu...

Mereka keluargaku, aku tidak bisa memilih keluargaku.

Ayah dan Ibu dulu tak saling kenal. Mereka berdua orang yang sama sekali asing. Lalu berubah menjadi orang yang begitu penting bagi satu sama lain, bahkan lebih penting dari nyawanya sendiri. Itu benar-benar bodoh dan berbahaya.

Andai tidak pernah bertemu, andai tetap tidak saling mengenal, mereka pasti masih hidup saat ini.

Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta...

Aku tidak akan menjadi seperti Ayah.

Tidak akan... Aku tidak akan memberikan hatiku kepada siapa pun. Aku tidak mau memiliki seseorang yang harus kulindungi. Seseorang yang mungkin akan pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta kepada siapa pun...!

**-Yunho POV End-**

Yunho terdiam di atas kuda yang diberikan Ayahnya beberapa bulan lalu. Mata musangnya yang tajam memandang keseluruh penjuru Kota Roinne di atas bukit yang tidak jauh dari istana. Wajahnya terlihat kotor dan penuh dengan luka lecet, tak tekecuali tubuhnya, bahkan pakaiannya pun penuh dengan robekan.

Musim dingin tahun itu, ia berhasil menjinakkan ksantipe. Dan dinobatkan sebagai raja Roinne.

**-Flashback End-**

"Tapi Yunho jatuh cinta padamu... Dia mencintaimu."

Deg

Tubuh Jaejoong membeku jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat ketika mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Junsu barusan.

"Kupikir selamanya dia tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta. Tapi cinta tidak bekerja seperti itu. Tanpa perlu dicari, cinta akan datang tiba-tiba. Dan ketika dia bertemu denganmu, semuanya tidak bisa ditarik kembali. Apakah kau mengerti? Yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini hanyalah terus melindungimu sambil gemetar ketakutan. Aku takut kau akan melukainya. Aku khawatir dia jatuh cinta pada gadis jahat. Aku sangat cemas dia akan hancur hanya karena seorang gadis yang tidak berharga. Tapi, Jae kau sangat berharga. Kau imut dan manis. Tapi, yang lebih penting lagi, hanya kau yang dia inginkan." Airmata Junsu kini tumpah ia sudah tidak bisa membendung airmatanya lagi.

Jaejoong membisu membiarkan airmata yang tadi sudah mengering kini mengalir kembali membasahi kedua pipi putihnya. Ia ikut merasakan sakit melihat Junsu yang begitu tersiksa ketika menceritakan masa lalu Yunho padanya.

"Aku sangat kenal dia! Menemukanmu di dunia yang kejam ini merupakan keajaiban terbesar baginya. Apa kau tahu itu? Karena itu jagalah dirimu. Jangan sampai terluka, karena jika kau terluka. Dia akan lebih sakit darimu..." Lirih Junsu dengan suaranya yang terdengar serak.

Setelah Junsu selesai menceritakan semua tentang Yunho, Jaejoong kemudian berlari meninggalkan Junsu menuju kamar Yunho.

Brakkkkk

"Yunho!" Dengan tergesa-gesa Jaejoong berlari menghampiri Yunho yang tengah berdiri didekat sofa.

Greppppp

Jaejoong memeluk pinggang Yunho erat, membuat Yunho terkejut dengan tindakan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Maaf... Aku salah! Aku salah. Maaf...maafkan aku, Yunho...!" Gumam Jaejoong tanpa melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Yunho.

"Jae..."

"Maaf..."

Yunho tidak membalas pelukan Jaejoong yang terasa sangat erat itu dan ia hanya memandang Jaejoong dengan nanar.

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri. Sekarang aku sedang tidak ingin melihatmu... Maaf, sebentar saja..." Lirihnya. Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya pada Yunho kemudian memandang Yunho yang memalingkan wajah darinya, seperti enggan melihat sosoknya.

"Yunho! Tatap aku. Ayo tatap aku!" Yunho menghiraukan ucapan Jaejoong, ia malah membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Jaejoong.

"Aku ada di sini, di depanmu. Aku masih hidup...! Tubuhku masih hangat dan dialiri darah segar! Tatap aku! Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu!" Ujar Jaejoong dengan lantang sehingga, berhasil membuat Yunho berpaling padanya dan kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil Jaejoong dengan sangat erat, seolah takut jika ia melepaskannya maka, gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu akan hilang dari hadapannya.

Yunho memejamkan kedua mata musangnya.

**-Yunho POV-**

Di mana letak kesalahanku?

Saat aku pergi ke Seoul?

Saat aku bertemu Jaejoong di lobi Hotel?

Ataukah saat aku kembali ke Seoul untuk bertemu lagi dengan Jaejoong?

Tidak...

Semuanya itu telah ditakdirkan sejak bayi perempuan bernama Kim Jaejoong dilahirkan. Sudah ditakdirkan aku dan dia hidup di waktu yang sama. Sekalipun kami tinggal di tempat yang amat berjauhan, aku pasti akan tetap bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan jatuh cinta padanya. Ah, kenapa takdir mempermainkan kami seperti ini.

"Yunho..." Panggil Jaejoong padaku di sela-sela tangisannya.

Ah, benar...

Sekarang aku sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang kulontarkan pada Ayah. Berapa kali pun kutanyakan, Ayah pasti akan memilih kehidupan singkat bersama Ibu. Termasuk segala penderitaan panjang yang harus ditanggungnya.

Sekarang aku juga begitu. Aku tidak menyesal bertemu dengan gadis ini.

**-Yunho POV End-**

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

.

.

.

**Jika ada yang tidak dimengerti silakan tanyakan saja, oke?**

**Oh iya, akan saya jelaskan mengenai tatapan Hyunjoong yang dingin pada Yunjae. Itu karena dia gak suka aja sama Yunho, karena sudah merubah sifat JeJe yang selama ini baik dan polos, tetapi sejak bertemu dan mengenal Yunho Jaejoong menjadi berani bolos sekolah. Kemudian ia semakin tidak suka pada Yunho, ketika dia menemukan kissmark di leher JeJe yang Yunho buat waktu itu**.

**Lalu Hyunjoong itu asli kakak kandung Jaejoong, dan tolong di ingat jika Fanfic ini tidak mengandung Unsur Incest ataupun Yuri.**

**Pojok balasan :**

**kim shion : **Maaf update-nya tidak cepet. Hwaiting.

**hexsaa : **Benarkah?

**Yunholic : **Iya bener banget.

**Park July : **Iya saja juga merasa gak tega sama Yunho waktu ditolak JeJe. Haha... mereka bertiga memang akan menunjukan sifat aslinya ketika sudah kumpul bertiga. Saya juga gak kebayang Taemin yang polos bisa segalak itu sama Top apalagi Yoochun yang selalu kena amukannya jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Yunho. Iya makasih udah mau nunggu.

**Phoenix Emperor NippleJae : **Tidak. Dia cuma gak suka aja sama Yunho, karena membuat JeJe membolos sekolah dan kejadian waktu dia menemukan kissmark di leher JeJe waktu itu. Makasih sudah mau nunggu.

**Sung Soo Joon : **Benarkah? #peluk Sung Soo Joon. Makasih. Saya juga tidak tahu tapi, yang pasti tidak akan lebih dari 30 chap.

**mita changmin : **Bukan selingkuh. Menikah? Masih lama. Oke ini saya lanjut.

**everadit : **Iya emang dasar trio wek wek. Saya juga serem bayanginnya, tapi Yun gak psycho kok, mungkin dia hanya terlalu posesif saja sama JeJe.

**akiramia : **Saya juga sama, tidak tega sama Yunho. Gimana ya, karena ini bukan cerita saya jadi, saya hanya mengikuti scenario yang udah ada.

**geelovekorea : **Makasih. Maaf, sudah membuat gak nyaman. Saya akan berusaha lagi supaya penyampaiannya dapat dimengerti dan sekali makasih ya.

**Lady Ze : **Iya dia lebih tua 2 tahun dari JeJe. Ia mungkin dia salah mengambil peran, kekeke.

**ajid yunjae : **Mungkin itu pertanda. Amin, semoga saja, hehe. Iya dia langsung suka sama JeJe karena imut dan lucu.

**PhontoMiRotiC : **Emang Doraemon? Saya setuju dengan pendapatmu, segala sesuatu yang di dapatkan dengan mudah tidak akan menarik lagi. Oke ini lanjutannya.

**rly c jaekyu : **Soalnya dia gak suka sama Yun. Mungkin itu pertanda, kalau sifat Yun yang posesif, itu sudah pasti. Iya soalnya dia suka dengan yang imut-imut dan lucu.

**dianaes : **Kamu benar. Bisa dari Yunjae bisa juga dari pihak ketiga, atau bisa dari dua-duanya?. Kalau saya kasih tahu tar gak seru lagi, dong. Iya mudah-mudahan saja happy ending, keke.

**princesssparkyu : **Bagaimana ya? Lihat saja nanti, muehehe#ketawa setan bareng Changmin.

**hongkihanna : **Fanfic ini tidak mengandung incest maupun yuri tenang saja. Mungkin saja. Fighting.

**Rapid Water** **: **Bisa jadi. Haha... tebakanmu salah semua.

**snow. drop. 1272 : **Bisa salah satunya, atau bisa juga dua-duanya? Dia bukan orang ketiga dan hanya gak suka aja sama Yunho.

**Chasshipper Jung : **Tunggu saja, keke. Soalnya dia gak suka sama Yunho.

**myeolchi gyuhee : **Haha... saya juga gak bisa berhenti tertawa saat mengetiknya. Iya, itu hanya mimpi saja. Lihat saja nanti, hehe. Soalnya dia gak suka sama Yun. Saya juga maunya begitu. Makasih udah mau nunggu.

**Taeripark : **Makasih. Anyeong juga. Wah selamat datang ya, hehe.

**niixz. Valerie. 5 : **Makasih. Iya ini lanjutannya.

**#Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mereview, memfollow, dan memfavoritkan ff saya yang gaje ini. Maaf jika tidak saya sebutkan satu-persatu#**

**Selamat bertemu kembali di chapter selanjutnya^^**


End file.
